


Agent Thorul

by JoWish97



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Background Supercorp, F/F, KIND of canon, because I say so, lots of gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoWish97/pseuds/JoWish97
Summary: Lecia K. Thorul, a 19 year old scientist and agent for the DEO. Sent there by the president just before her 18th birthday, she quickly worked her way up and now is assigned as a primary agent for the new director. Director Danvers, only having worked directly with the agent for a short time, wonders how she is so young, yet so far up in the DEO. And after a threat to Lena Luthor comes into light, events start to unfold that make the director start to question the young agent.





	1. Hidden Words

The early morning at the DEO is quiet and calm. Nothing really beats the feel of the atmosphere tight now. The best time to think. But what would really be helpful is if these prototypes would stop exploding. Being the only person even remotely qualified to do this job really sucks sometimes. Lecia was currently attempting to get a stupid piece soldered to the tiny ass circuit bored. Taking more concentration than one would expect, but the size of it all poses a challenge. And, because of her relationship with luck, the door opens with a slam. Lecia jumps from the loud noise destroying the silence and focus she was holding so dear. 

"Oh shit, I'm sorry, Lecia. I guess I wasn't expecting anyone in here."

She took a deep breath to calm the irritation. Carefully, she set down the Iron and solder to turn to the agent that so gracefully entered, "Agent Connor. What brings you to the lab today?"

 

The level of enthusiasm in her voice reached a dull minimum. The blonde agent picked up on this and looked down as he took a step back, "Um, well, Director Danvers is gonna be in early today. And I left my holster in here yesterday. She'd kill me if I wasn't prepared to go."

Lecia just rolled her eyes upon hearing this. She knew that he was fully aware of the rules of the labs in the DEO, "You know there's no weapons allowed in the lab, right?"

"I know, but I forgot. And it's just my holster," he says as he walks over to a different table and grabs the item. And as he walks to the door, he pauses to speak, "What are you even working on so early? It's still basicallt the tail end of the night shift."

She shrugged, "Same thing I'm always working on when no one's around to bother me."

"You're just full of secrets, Thorul," he starts to head out the door again, "The director should be here in 30. You know how she is. If you're here, you should be combat ready."

The raven haired woman stood up from her seat, deciding she might as well start packing up, "Like I said, no weapons in the lab. But I guess I could use a break from this anyways. I'll see you on the floor, Jack."

"Bye, Agent Secrecy."

She rolled her eyes. He really had no idea how right he was.

She finally make it to the floor after putting all the lab equipment away and gearing up. Walking up to the main station, she saw Director Danvers focusing hard on 2 or 3 papers on the table. Alex Danvers, a damn good director in her opinion. She works hard to keep everyone safe and always wants to do the right thing. She has a really good heart, though her tough exterior hides it at times. Her and her sister work quite well together. Kara Danver, also known as Kara Zor-el, also known as Supergirl, also has a heart of gold. Both women do their best to do what's right. Though, Kara was recently 'relieved' of her duties with the DEO due to the current asshole in the Whitehouse. Lecia dislike him with a strong fury. Much preferred the old president. Though she's an alien, she lead the country pretty well. At least, in Agent Thorul's opinion. She's actually part of the reason why Lecia was here. Her and who the agent's parents are. Her mother can be quite persuasive. 

"Agent Thorul."

Lecia's eyes locked with the director's, "Yes, Director Danvers."

"You're with me today. I know you've only been under me for a couple weeks, but we've been busier with the loss of Su- an agent who previously worked with us. And I need someone who can hold their own. You think you can keep up?"

 

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll bring my best to the table."

 

"Alex gave her a quick nod, "Now, I hear you're pretty bright. I've got some information we intercepted, but can't much make sense of it or where it came from. Any Ideas?"

 

Lecia walked up to the table and looked at the sheets spread out before her. Quickly understanding the confusion the director had. None of the formulas made sense. The data it was going off of supports nothing. The more she looked, the more she noticed a patterned starting to fall into place. 

 

"It's all coded. This first page here isn't data. It's a message. I need a pen and paper."

 

Alex quickly grabbed both items and handed them to her agent. She could practically see the gears in her head turning as she started to write down notes. Her phone started buzzing and she pulled it out to see Lena calling her. 

"Lena. What's up?"

"There's something I need you to see, but I need you to come to Lcorp as soon as you can."

She nodded, even though she knew the Luthor couldn't see her, "Of course. I'm on my way."

She hung up and let Vasquez know she was heading to Lcorp for something as she made her way out. Whatever it was, the tone in Lena's voice made it sound urgent.

Lecia finally got the message unraveled. It contained an assassination target. Then there were directions for a delivery of something. Something she still has yet to figure out. On the second page were formulas. Ones she assumed were mostly bullshit. But whatever it was, if it had been kept hidden with such complexity, it must be something important. It takes about 20 minutes to unscramble it all. The solution looked familiar. What was the compound? It was right therre at the front of her brain, just clouded by something. Then it clicked. It was kryptonite. Well, if you could call it that. Whoever came up with this kryptonite did a poor job. Because she could tell it wouldn't be stable. With the paper of the unscrambled mess in her hand, she whipped around to tell Alex, but noticed she wasn't there, "Where's Director Danvers? I need her now!"

Everyone jumps slightly at the sudden raise in volume. Vasquez tells her she left to see Miss Luthor. It only takes a split second for Lecia to decide she had to go, that the message couldn't wait, "I'm heading out, Vasquez. I need to get there as soon as I can. I'm afraid time is precious right now. I'll take my own transportation. My coms are on and gear is good to go," I say as I head towards the exit.

"Agent Thorul, You aren't authorized-"

"No time," She pushed through the exit and to the elevator to the parking garage. Running quickly to her bike and throwin on her helmet, she took off. Taking back allies and shortcuts, she made it to Lcorp in record time. She made her way inside with haste. She slipped passed security with ease. Really, those guys should pay better attention. As she went to press the button to summon the elevator it opened. Alex was there. She gave Lecia a confused look as she stepped out, "Agent Thorul, what ar-"

 

"Kill orders. Well, partially. There's also directions for a delivery. Figuring out what was being delivered was harder, but the pattern was there. It was instructions on how to make a synthetic Kryptonite. And from the message, there's a sample of it with the delivery. But, look," She showed the paper to the director, "It's not right. It's unstable. And the kill order... It's for-"

 

"Lena Luthor," Alex says as she reads the notes.

 

"Look, I know she's not to be contacted, but I think we should warn a certain super."

 

"Alright. I'll contact Supergirl and- shit. Lena needs protection."

"I doubt she'll want to come in. The work day is just starting and, rumor has it, she's a workaholic."

"You're right," She contemplates for a second then looks to her again, "We'll go back up and talk to Lena. If she doesn't come in, we'll have to have someone keeping an eye out. I know she won't want an escort, but it's gonna be needed. If someone is smart enough to make kryptonite, they're smart enough to find a way in. We'll have you stay with her."

Lecia was a bit surprised at this, "Me? Are you sure?"

"Definitely. You not only solved the code and formulas with it, but you acted perfectly on instinct and came to me. Which shows that you know this is time sensitive and you acted just as you should."

The elevator dings and they step out. As the two walk to, what Lecia assumes is Lena's office, the woman at the desk gives Alex a look. Before she can say anything, Alex opens the doors and the younger agent follows her in.

"Alex. What's going-"

"Long story short, someone's trying to kill you."

"Well, that news never gets old."

"Lena this isn't funny. These people are highly intelligent and I think that if we aren't careful, they could succeed. If you want, we can keep you safe at-"

"The DEO? No. I can't possibly take off today. There's too much I need to get done and I'm not going to let some threat to stop me from completing everything."

Alex sighs deeply, "At least let us have an agent stationed here. Lord knows a certain blonde reporter would kill me if I let her friend go unprotected."

Silence consumes the room for the moment, then Lena looks to Alex, "One agent."

She nods, "Good. This is Agent Thorul. She's the one who discovered the threat in the first place. She may be young, but I know she'll keep you safe."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Luthor."

"Hmm. Alex, is there anything else?"

"No, I'm afraid I have to go. Stay safe, Lena. Or Kara will kill us both," She says as she leaves. Only Lena and Lecia remained in the silence.

"Agent Thorul, correct?"

She nods, "Yes, ma'am. You can call me Lecia if it better suits you."

"Well, Lecia, unless you know anything about astrophysics and molecular biology, could you please keep your post outside my office?"

"What branch?"

"I'm sorry?"

"My studies with molecular biology are good, but nothing too impressive. Now, astrophysics... I'd say I'm well educated in the subject. I was just wondering what branch of astrophysics you were needed more attention on. But, yes, I will take myself outside and let you work. If you need me, let me know," Lecia says as she turns towards the door.

"How old are you? If you don't mind me asking."

She stopped and looked to Lena, "I'm 19, Miss Luthor."

"I was about your age when I graduated from MIT."

"Yes, you were. I recently graduated, but from Stanford."

"That's quite an achievement. I know how hard that can be."

"You're absolutely correct. But if you knew who my family was, you wouldn't be surprised. It's more common than not. Intelligence is our thing. So, to do any less would be... unacceptable."

"It seems we have a few things in common. I also believe that I underestimated you, Lecia. I apologize."

"As women, we are underestimated everyday. But if you know how to play your cards, it can be used to your advantage."

"I couldn't agree more."

She give her a smile, "I'll get to my post. If you need or want anything, let me know."

"Thank you, Lecia."

"You're welcome, Miss Luthor."


	2. The Attempt

A lot of security work is just standing around and constantly waiting for something to happen. It's quite boring work just standing outside a door, trying to hear for any disturbances around you. Lecia talked shortly with Lena's assistant, Jess. But that was more so she wouldn't feel so awkward with her just standing here. There's nothing more anxiety inducing than awkward silences. And boy, did Lecia have her fair share of them. They were more often than not due to her trying to interact with people her age. Those exchanges never really ended well due to her advanced mind and intelligence compared to those her age. She was always pushed to be ahead of those her age as well.

Her mother was always the main parental figure in her life. Not that her father wasn't present, he was. But due to an agreement between her two parents, he wasn't around much. Though she did love him dearly. He helped her build her first project. It wasn't anything fancy, just an small remote car that could shoot projectiles. She'd always been a tinkering type person, but he seemed to love that about her. Bought her many books on engineering and different sciences. Though he was a business man, he also held a love for science. He had a passion for bettering the world. But there came a point where he stopped showing up. They had kept in contact, but it was never the same. Eventually her mother told her she had to cease communication with him. Lecia had tried to contact him, but failed in all ways. She blamed her mother and was quite cross at her for a time, but the grudge was let go. Her mother was a highly intelligent woman. A force to not be reckoned with. She was older than she looked by far. A very proud individual. Even slightly big headed at times. But, without a doubt, loved and cared for her dearly. She taught Lecia countless lessons. With age comes wisdom. And she had centuries under her belt. Lecia knew her mother was an immortal being, though she wasn't entirely sure what that meant for her. It DID, however, mean that her mother was quite the history buff. Even though her mother was an expert in the field of genetics, it was her knowledge of history she took full advantage of that when it came to bedtime stories. She heard all about the rise and fall of rulers, wars raged, and battles fought. She was grateful for her parents, but they did come with their own burdens.

A ding ran through the room and the elevator opened up, pulling the agent's attention to the person stepping out. A blonde haired reporter stepped out. So that was Kara Danvers. Lecia thought to herself. Of course she had seen the reporter before, but never in person. As she took in the reporter walking towards Lena's office she noticed the warm energy she gave off. It was quite comforting. It must be hard to believe someone to believe someone who appears so soft and warm was also steal and strength underneath the pastel and glasses. Like a teddy bear with a hard steal inside. She gives her a smile as she walks to Lena's office, "Good afternoon, Ms. Danvers."

Kara gives her a smile in return as she grabs the door handle, "Good afternoon."

The Kryptonian opens the door and walks in to greet her friend. Lena's desk was a mess. A strangely organized mess, but a mess. She could tell the CEO had been working herself like crazy. She still looked amazing. If you looked close enough you could see the signs of how tired she was. Lena looking amazing no matter how tired she was is a wonder in and of itself. Kara always found it completely admirable how hard she worked though. She really DID care about her company and doing good. A small pang of guilt shot through her for ever doubting Lena about the whole kryptonite situation. But she shook it off. Things between Supergirl and Lena were getting better, though ever so slowly. It was something that would take time, Kara knew that.

"Kara, I didn't know you were going to stop by," She got up from her desk to hug her best friend.

"I just wanted to stop by. We haven't had much time to take a minute for ourselves as of late. So, I brought some snacks in hopes that I could steal you from your work for a few minutes."

Lena glanced to the mountain on her desk and decided that maybe a break would help clear her head from the mess. She gave a nod and they sat down on the couch. They talked about their day and laughed as Kara told an embarrassing story. As the laughter calmed down, Kara glances to the door, "So, you have a shadow at your door now?"

The CEO sighed, "Yeah. It's an agreement the DEO and I came to. Apparently, someone is out for me again. Oh, how that gets old fast. But they wanted me to stay at the DEO until the threat was neutralized, but I have way too much work, so I agreed to have a guard dog."

"You could've take your work there, I'm sure they would've let you."

"I hardly would be able to work with suspicious eyes trying to look over my shoulder."

"I guess you're right."

A knock sounded through the door and Jess poked her head in, "Sorry to interrupt, Ms. Luthor, but your 3 o'clock is here."

She thanks Jess, asking her to send them in in 5 minutes then gives her friend an apologetic look, "I'm terribly sorry, Kara, but I have to let you go. Thank you for the distraction though. It was much needed."

They hug each other and give their goodbyes. Lena always enjoyed the company Kara always gave. Always loved how Kara came at the perfect moments. She made her way to her desk to get ready for the meeting she was about to have.

Lecia turned as the door opened and Kara stepped out and shut the door and started to walk to the elevator, but stopped when she saw the woman waiting for Lena, "Kate?"

The woman's head turned to Kara and she smiled, "Kara Danvers. Fancy seeing you again. And so soon."

Both women reached out and hugged each other. The question of how Kara and Kate knew each other made its way through the agents mind. Along with wondering if Kara knew Kate was Batwoman and vise versa with her being Supergirl. Of course Lecia knew about the both of them, her mother made sure to make her aware of any big time hero she was aware of. Though there were those who she found out on her own. She was very good at putting pieces of a puzzle together.

"You really do have friends in high places, Miss Danvers," She fixes the cuff on her suit, "I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. You've been working your way up as well, I've heard."

Kara laughs and fixes her glasses, "All in a days work. I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have to get going. Though, if you have time, let's get lunch sometime and catch up. It's been a couple months."

"Of course, Kara. Be safe out there."

She turned away as the CEO of Wayne Industries turned back around and walked up to Jess asking about her day. She was quite a flirt, that much Lecia could tell. Not wanting to invade anyone's privacy, she tried to focus on something else. Thoughts were brought to the curiousity of what her mother called the 'bat cave'. Wondered what it looked like. Assuming it was underground, she wondered if it was cold at all. How big was it? What kind of tech did it hold? Exactly, HOW skilled was Ms. Kane?  
"-ou ok?"

The agent's head snapped to Kate, "Sorry, Ms. Kane. I guess my head was momentarily elsewhere. I'm quite fine."

"Good to hear. So, you know who I am. I hope that the whispers about me don't disappoint."

"Of course not, Ms. Kane. All good things. Well... for the most part. But everyone's a critic nowadays."

"I suppose they are," Her voice trails off a bit and gives the woman in front of her a once over, "So, you're Lena's... body guard?"

"That's one way to put it."

"They are starting you guys off young, aren't they?"

She let's out a small laugh, "I just got a head start is all. But I can guarantee that I have Ms. Luthor's best interest in mind."

"She's so formal, isn't she," She shoots Jess a smile, "Anyways, I've got business to take care of. Take care, kid. Don't hurt yourself."

She just gives the CEO a smile as she walks into the office then rolls her eyes once the door closes. Yes, she was young, Lecia was well aware of how others made judgements based on how young she was. For the most part, they were instances that she would just brush off. Though there were times it got bad enough that she felt that she needed to prove herself. In this case, she just brushes it off. Kate was an all around badass, she knew that. Even without knowing she was Batwoman, Kate Kane's reputation proceeded her. And she respected her. 

After maybe 30 minutes a slight buzzing in the air caught Lecia's attention. It was faint, but getting louder. Getting closer. At first, she couldn't tell what it was, but then she realized it was a helicopter. Close to writing it off as nothing, it got too close and was flying over the building. To the side of the building with Lena's window. Without warning, she opened the door and bolted inside just as the helicopter came into view and started to turn itself around to face the window. The two CEO's standing to the right of Lena's desk as she was showing Kate something on her tablet. Kate and Lena both turned to her as she came running towards them. Quickly, she grabbed the Wayne Industries CEO and pushed her into the corner of the room. All of them now aware of what was going on. Lecia grabbed Lena and spun themselves out of the ways as bullets started to pierce the windows. Lecia had successfully gotten Lena behind the concrete walls of her office as a bullet grazed her arm. She clenched her teeth and let out a groan as the pain shot through her. It was a small wound compared to what it could've been. She could hear the bullets hitting and tearing through the concrete, hoping it would hold. If not, at least she stood between Lena and the oncoming assault. Suddenly, she heard a familiar whoosh and the bullets hitting something else entirely and then they stopped. Finally releasing her protective hold on Lena, she carefully looked outside to see Supergirl in the distance, dragging the wretched thing away. A sigh of relief passed through her lips and she turned to the other women in the room, "Are you two ok?"  
Lena nods and looks to the mess that was her office. She pinches her nose and takes a deep breath, noting the time clean up is going to take. Time she didn't have to spare.

Kate looks to Lecia, "That was quick thinking, headstart."

It takes everything in her not to roll her eyes at the nickname, hoping it wouldn't stick. But she had a feeling it would, "Just doing what I was trained to do, Ms. Kane."

She laughed at the agents continued formality, "Please, you saved my life. Call me Kate. And you are," She asked as she stuck out her hand  
Lecia shook her hand, "Lecia. Agent Lecia Thorul."

"Lena," A voice from the balcony called and footsteps inside followed and continued to the Lcorp CEO, "Are you ok?"

"As much as one can be after an attempt like that."

Both Kate and Lecia turn towards the pair. Lecia spoke up, "They really got some try hards after you, don't they?"

"I guess I should be flattered," Lena says sarcastically.

"Lena, this isn't a joke. You could've been killed or seriously hurt."

"Speaking of hurt," Kate walks infront of the young agent and gently grabs her arm, "You're bleeding."

Lecia looks at her arm and sees the wet sleeve and rivers of red through the torn material. Oh yeah, that happened. How did I forget that? Probably just shock. She looks back to Kate, "I'll be ok. A nice bandage and I'll be good," She moves her arm to look at it better, only irritating the gash, "Ok. Maybe some stitches too."

"You think? I thought I told you not to get hurt, Headstart."

Alex comes through the door with three other agents, "Is everyone alright?"

"Yes, Agent Danvers. Thanks to your Agent's quick thinking," Lena says sending a grateful smile towards Lecia.

"Your agent seems to have gotten hurt though, Director," Kara adds.

Alex walks up to her and Kate steps back so she can look at the would. The agent mentions that it was just a graze and she was fine. But the director made it clear she wasn't having it as she wrapped her arm with a temporary bandage. It was clear that she had to return to the DEO to receive medical attention. Arguing was pointless. She just agreed with the director and left after giving a quick goodbye.

As she walked to her bike, she turned off her coms and location devices. She was going to get stitched up, but she didn't need the DEO medics for that. She'd do it herself. Tonight was going to be a long one. She had to get to the bottom of this whole ordeal with Lena being on an active hitlist. A list that was being followed up on by people with some serious resources. Though the DEO had some seriously high tech equipment, it wasn't anything she needed. As she made her way to the hills on the outskirts of National City, she knew that she had the tech there. And she had Jax. And she knew that he could help. He knew a lot about all activity legal and illegal. If anything could help, he would.


	3. Lost

She knew she was going to get her ass chewed the moment she stepped into the DEO. One of her fellow agents randomly patted her shoulder as she passed and told her good luck. The director probably heard that she never went back to the DEO. She knew she was gonna have to deal with the consequences when she decided to skip going to the DEO after the attack. But it was for a good reason. Though, she didn't get much of anywhere on finding who had the kill order on Lena. But Jax said he'd continue to search. Something she was grateful for. Jax always went above and beyond her expectations. Never ceased to surprise her.

"Agent Thorul." She tensed up, knowing who's voice it was that called for her.

She slowly turned to the red head, "Director. Hi. How uh.. How are you doing today?" "Not amusing, Lecia," she stood in front of her agent now, "Why the hell didn't you come here after yesterday's attack? I thought I SPECIFICALLY told you to come her for medical attention."

"I know, I know. But I figured, why come all the way here for something I could take care of at home. I just stitched myself up there."

"Lecia," She said with clear irritation in her voice.

"Director, I'm fine. Look," She unzipped her jacket and pulled down the shoulder to show the stitched wound a few inches above her shoulder.

Alex looked at it and was slightly impressed by the stitch work, "That's actually really well done."

"Thank you."

"You still should've listened."

"I understand. It'll probably happen again."

"Lecia-"

"Director Danvers," Vasquez comes to agent, "Agent Connor is requesting to be relieved of Miss Luthor's guard."

Lecia let out a laugh, "Oh my god. You sent Connor to watch Lena. I'm sorry," She took a breath to calm the laughing, "I honestly don't know who I feel more sorry for, Lena or him."

"Well, why don't you take over for him. She's at Catco today. Try not to bother too many people there. "

"I'm hurt, Director. I'll have you know, I can be quite a people person."

She lets out a small laugh, "Says the person who spends most her free time in a lab away from everyone else."

"You have a point. But I'm off. Coms are on and good to go."

Lecia made her way to Catco and up to the floor Connor said they were on. Though when she stepped off the elevator, she may as well been stepping onto another planet. Her knowledge of the office type world wasn't COMPLETELY unfamiliar to her, but she still always felt lost in the setting. No matter how many offices her mother had, she was always lost. And not to mention she stuck out like a sore thumb. Not just the black leather aesthetic she had going on, but mainly her whole demeanor. It was just obvious she didn't fit the vibe of the place. She was ripped from her thoughts by someone running into her. The person let out a small yelp and started to fall after coming in contact with her. Lecia reacted quickly and wrapped her arms around the person, stopping them from falling. Papers flew to the floor, but at least she stopped them from falling.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to what was in front of me. I-," the woman's voice got caught in her throat when they finally looked at each other. And Lecia froze. ' _Holy shit. There's a beautiful woman in my arms right now. I need to stop staring. Stop staring, Lecia._ '

The agent set the woman upright, "Th-there ya go. I'm sorry, I uh wasn't paying much attention either. Sorry, I got in the way."

' _She has beautiful eyes. Stop that, Lecia._ '

"I haven't seen you around before. You must be new. Oh! I-I'm Nia, by the way."

"Lecia. And I um.. not really new. But I was looking for," her thought was cut short when she saw Nia bend down to pick up her papers, "Shit. Let me help you with those."

She instantly bends down next to the woman to help her with her papers, "I'm so sorry about being in the way. I guess I'm just a little lost. Offices have never been my thing."

Nia let's out a laugh, "Big buildings CAN be tricky at times," They both stand up and she grabs the papers the other collected, "If you want, you can come with me. I just have to set these at my desk, then I can help direct you to where you need to go. Th-that is, if you want."

Lecia realized she was staring at Nia and grinning like an idiot. She cleared her throat, "That-That sounds great."

The pair walked to the cub reporter's desk and Nia set down her papers, then put some into a drawer in her desk. She turned back to Lecia, ready to help the lost hazel eyed newcomer, when she was interrupted by a voice she recognized as Kara's.

"Lecia?"

Lecia turned to Kara, "Miss Danvers. Hello again."

"Hey, Kara. I was about to help Lecia here. We ran into each other and there were papers everywhere an-... she's a bit lost. I was gonna help."

Kara smiled at the pair, "I assume you're here to take over for Agent Connor?"

"Agent," Nia said almost like a question.

"That would be correct. I just don't happen to know where they are exactly. I know, it's quite unprofessional of me."

"That's ok. Lena is just in a meeting, they should be coming through here any... there they are." Kara nods toward where Lena and the DEO agent were coming from. Agent Connor's eyes met Lecia and she could tell his shift had been a long one. And from the slightly irritated glance Lena gives him as he walks passed her to Lecia, she knows it's been just as long a morning for her too. Lecia shakes her head. She knew that pairing him with her was a bad idea for the both of them. It was a combination clash of personalities. He pulls Lecia to the side and briefs her on any and all suspicious activity. There had been someone who tried to get close, but they only had a knife and he took care of them fast. The consistent waves of attacks only makes Lecia worry more and wonder how much longer they could go without their luck running out. Eventually he left and Lecia went to make her way back to Lena, but stopped when she noticed her and Kara were having a conversation at Kara's desk. She kept an eye out, but knew that Lena doesn't like having a shadow. And if worst came to worst, she was with Kara. With her heightened senses, she knew Kara would probably detect something before she did. Lena was safe. "So, you're an agent, huh?"

Lecia turns her head towards Nia, "Somethin' like that."

"FBI?"

"Oh, Nia, you know I can't give away all my secrets."

Nia giggles and a smile sprouted across the young agent's face. The young reporter was starting to become a favorite of hers. The day went by faster than she thought it would. She ran into Nia a few times through the day. When she wasn't a stuttering mess, she actually managed to a conversation quite well with her. Though, she was concerned when she passed by and noticed Nia was passed out at her desk. But quickly realized no one else was concerned. Maybe she had been working too hard and her body's exhaustion caught up to her. She shrugged it off, but kept it in mind.

Lena was quite busy all day, Lecia had to run everywhere with her. Though it wasn't bad by any means. They actually talked quite a bit. And Lena made it known that she was grateful she didn't hover like the other agents. She was present, but not overbearing. They even talked quite in depth about a new prototype the Luthor was working on. Lecia surprised Lena with how well she understood and even helped her figure out a missing link she needed. At the end of the day, Lena sent her off with a smile as the new agent came in to take over for the night. And as she walked back to James' office, she had to hold back the urge to rip her hair out as the new agent followed no more than 2 paces behind her. She really did hate when people hovered.

Tonight, Lecia just wanted to stay at her apartment nearby. But as she parked her bike, the night air hit her just right and she wanted to go for a walk. And so she did. She walked through the streets and let her mind clear. Or at least she tried to clear it. But thoughts of the current situation kept going through her brain. Lena was in danger. Someone who was quite important to her was in danger. Multiple attempts on her life in just a few days. How does she do it? How does Lena just continue to act like nothing's wrong? Like it's just a normal day. It was something that bothered the agent. She just couldn't understand. But at the same time she guessed that attempts on the CEO's life had become such a common occurrence in her life... it had become her normal. She had to commend her though, she dealt with running BOTH major companies very well. Death threats or not.

She looked around her to see where her feet had taken her. Quite a distance from her apartment. But not terribly fair, and there was a shortcut through some back alleys that she was well aware of. So, she turned down one of the spaces between buildings and set course for home. She hadn't made it far when she heard a dog bark near her. Almost a little too near. Glancing around her, she mentally kicked herself for not paying more attention when she thought she felt someone's presence. She noted the silhouette dart out of sight, but continued to walk. Obviously, she wasn't going to go home and risk letting these people know where she lived. So, she slowed her pace. As she turned a corner, she ran into someone. Someone who had obviously been waiting for her. Taking a step back, she noticed there were three people. A muttered apology came out and she turned to walk back, only to see two more people and a dog. And as they got closer, it started to bark. Now that they were standing closer, she noticed the one holding the dog had a mask on. It was an alien sniffing dog. Was it because she was near Kara today?Was it smelling her and reacting? She took a look at all of them, "Listen, guys, I know this whole Children of Liberty thing you got going on is pretty important to you. But I'm telling you now, I'm not an alien, so you've got the wrong person."

"Dog says differently."

She turns to the man in the mask, "Your dog is probably smelling the people I worked with. Some of the people I work around are aliens."

"You choose to work around those things," another asks in a disgusted tone.

"Listen, bud. Aliens are just trying to live their lives. Honestly, what's wrong with that? Yeah, there's probably some bad ones. But there are bad humans too. We're more alike than you think."

"Earth traitor!" With that, one of them threw a punch at her and she dodged it. She wrapped her fingers around his wrist and the other grabbed the back of his neck. She used his momentum and slammed him into the wall. She kept him pinned with an arm keeping him against the wall then grabs her gun with her spare hand. She pressed the barrel against his shoulder blade then turns to the rest, "Now, if I pull this trigger, it wont kill him necessarily. Not if he gets proper medical attention. It'll shatter part of his shoulder blade, but that'll be the worst of it. I really don't want to deal with the paperwork that would come afterword, but I will. I will write a report for every bullet that leaves this chamber if you so much as THINK of continuing to attack. Now, " she lets the man go and he stumbles to the others, "Are you going to leave me be?"

They nod.

"Good," She holsters her gun and she hears a metal clink on the ground. They dropped the leash. The dog jumped at her, but she jumped out of the way. Of course they agreed too easily. They all continued to attack her left and right. Her focus was on all of them, but moreso on the canine trying to lunge at her. They took advantage of that and got some hard hitting blows in. She finally managed to knock 3 of them out, but that also meant she gave the canine more openings. As she knocked another one out, she moved to get out of the way of another attempt from the canine. But that left her open and a fist to the face, causing her to stumble. Quickly followed by a strong kick to the chest and she fell to the ground. With barely a second to react as the German shepherd lunged forward. She put her arm up and yelled from the pain of teeth sinking into her arm. It tried to pull back, but she grabbed it's collar and held it close. Pain shot through her like lightning as the last Child of Liberty takes advantage of her being down by kicking her. Her ribs were screaming at her and her arm was doing worse. In that moment she realized there was one way she was getting out of this. And she decided to do something she swore she would never do again. She closed her eyes and focused on pulling forth the energy she long since used. Once she grasped it, she also gripped the dog's scruff on his neck. More like a wave plowing through the ocean, the energy flew through her arm and fingertips into the animal on her . The dog released and laid down next to her. The Child of Liberty stepped back, confused by the action. Lecia groaned as she stood up and looked at him. Without wasting time, she roundhouse kicked him, knocking him out.

Her body was screaming at her. Pain coursed everywhere, but she knew she had to move. The shock would were off and she knew that she wouldn't be able to move once it did. Barking rang in her ears as she looked to where the dog was facing. She couldn't really tell who the person was, but they froze when she looked up.

"Lecia?"

She knew that voice. She reached down and pet the dog, calming it once more. The person walked forward and Lecia recognized her, "Nia?"

"Lecia, oh my god. What happened?"

She tried to laugh, but her ribs cut her off and she groaned, "You should see the other guys. Oh.. wait. Here they are."

She tried to step towards Nia, but she stumbled a bit. Nia reacted and wrapped an arm around her, "We need to get you to a hospital."

"No! Sorry... no hospitals. Please."

"Lecia, you need a doctor."

"No, I... I'm fine. I need...I need to lay down. And," Lecia was getting dizzy.

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"It runs in my blood. Nia?"

"Yes?"

"Why are there two of you? Woah, when did we start walking?"

"We've been walking for only a few minutes. Your dog is following us. Very well trained."

"Mmmmmnot my dog. Those people were Children of Liberty. It's theirs, but it's ok. It might've bit me, but she loves me now. I have the magic touch. Oh, likes you too now. I made sure of that."

Nia tensed, "How do you know?"

"Magic touch," She laughed at her own joke. If only Nia knew.

"You know, the more you talk, the less I'm convinced to take you to my apartment instead of the hospital. You really should get checked out. Especially your arm. You're getting blood all over me."

"Shit! I'm sorry, Nia. I should just go," She tries to step away from the reporter, but almost falls, "Ok. No solo walking. Bad, Lecia."

"I'm pretty sure you're concussed, Lecia."

"I DID hit my head when I fell. But I'm fine. Shock does wonders."

"When it wears out, I doubt you'll even be able to walk."

"Probably."

"You're starting to develop a really gnarly black eye."

Lecia looks at Nia with a dopey grin, "You say the sweetest things."

Both girls stop as a familiar super lands in front of them. "Supergirl."

The hero opens her mouth and is about to say something, but is cut off by more barking and the dog starts to make its way towards her. The sound makes Lecia's head throb more, "Silenzio. Basta così."

The dog stops barking and stops then walks to the agent and she runs her fingers through its fur, "She's a friend. No more attacking people."

"What happened?"

"Apparently, she was jumped by the Children of Liberty. And that's one of their dogs. But likes her now? I don't know. She's not in good condition. And a tad out of it."

"Ok, I'll fly her to the hospi-"

"No," Lecia groans yet again, "No hospitals. I'm fine."

"I told you. She's out of it."

"If I go to the hospital, my name will be in the system and my mother will find out. And trust me, you do NOT want her to come here."

The hero shook her head, "Then let me take you to the DE- to your work. They can help you there."

"Supergirl. You aren't allowed there. I- woah. I'm dizzy. Nia?"

"I'm right here."

"Darling, you might want to hold tight or set me down. I'm about to pass out."

"Wha-" And she did. The injuries finally caught up with her. Kara was quick to react and caught her. Both women looked at her and wondered what to do. Taking her to the hospital made sense, but the agent was VERY admit about not being brought there. The DEO was out of the question. Kara knew Lecia wanted the dog to stay with her, otherwise she wouldn't have kept it around. Kara grabbed her phone and called the only person she knew could help. And after two rings, they picked up, "Hello?"

"Alex, I need your help."


	4. Can't Catch a Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that for a lot of my stories, I tend to have at least one multilingual character. I try my best to use correct grammar, spelling, and slang when I use other languages. But if there are ever any mistakes, which I'm sure I will make at one point or another, I apologize. I will always try my best!

Buzzing. She felt buzzing and she felt pain. Everywhere. She also felt warmth against her right leg. Memories went through her head. They were broken and a bit fuzzy, but she remembered being attacked. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed a dog laying against her leg. The nametag in sight. _Jazmin. That was a nice name._ She looked around and panicked. It wasn't a hospital, thankfully. Though, this place wasn't familiar. She tries to sit up and regrets it instantly as her ribs were searing with pain. They were, at the very least, bruised. Bad. The pain that shot through her made her gasp sharply. Slowly she exhaled and closed her eyes. 

"Yeah, I wouldn't try to move too much."

Her eyes shot open and she turned toward the familiar voice, "Alex- I mean, Director Danvers."

"You're in my home. On my couch. You can call me Alex."

"Ok. What happened? I mean, I remember for the most part. But how did I get here?"

"Supergirl called me. I came and got you three."

"Three?"

"You, Nia, and Jazmin. Beautiful dog. Still confused as to why you took a dog from the Children of Liberty or why they attacked you. Are you.. um... an alien?"

"No. I'm from earth. But I was at Catco and I guess there are aliens that work there. Or that's what I'm assuming. And considering the DEO has them everywhere as well, I guess Jaz picked up an alien scent on me. Oh my god. Is Nia ok?"

"She's fine. She passed out in the chair. Wanted to make sure you were ok. She's taking a shower right now. You got a lot of blood  on her."

"Right," Lecia took a deep breath and winced at the ache in her body, "So what kind of damage are we looking at?"

  
"Well, your arm needed some stitches. The bite went deep, but nothing is broken. In your arm or elsewhere. Supergirl double checked. Your ribs are bruised pretty bad. Knuckles too. You put up one hell of a fight."

"You should see the other guys."

"I did. They're currently at the DEO getting questioned."

That was good. If they're there maybe the DEO could get some answers. Honestly, with Ben locked up, the Children of liberty have been getting more and more unpredictable. Maybe getting jumped was a good thing. Even if everything hurt.

"So, remind me again why we couldn't take you to the hospital."

"My mother. She would've found out and trust me when I say that you really don't want her to come here. She's kind of a handful. Actually that's an understatement."

"Your mom?"

"No one wants Erica to come here. She'd run a muck at the DEO. Even the president doesn't like to get in her way. She hates him enough as is. She actually hates most people, really."

The bathroom door opened and the young reporter stepped out wearing some jeans and a sweater. She looked to her... friend? Could she call Lecia her friend at this point? They had only known each other for a day. At the same time, she DID find her beaten half to death. That counted for something, right? She quite enjoyed the company the other woman offered. If they weren't friends, she wanted them to be. Nia walked to the couch and kneeled next to her, "How are you feeling?"

"I uh- fine. I'm fine. Considering. Thank you," Lecia looked to Alex again, "Both of you. And Supergirl. Remind me to thank her if I see her again."

"You and me both," Nia chuckled, "I wouldn't have been able to carry you after you passed out."

Alex suggested breakfast and they all agreed. Nia helped Lecia sit up then went and helped Alex in the kitchen. Lecia sat there, running her finger through Jazmin's fur. She was there, but her mind was elsewhere. There was that buzz again, flowing through her body. It vibrated. It terrified her. But there was also a part of her that missed the feeling of its presence. And there was a part of her that hated that she missed it. It brought back bad memories. Memories that reminded her why she had sworn to never use it again. She knew that in the moment, she didn't really have a choice. She knew it probably saved her life. But that didn't stop her from reconnecting with the part of her she pushed away. A part of her that she was  a big part of who she was for most her life. Her mother loved what her daughter was able to achieve. Loved that she was gifted. And she hated when Lecia stopped using it. She had forced her daughter to continue to study it even if she refused to use it. She also made sure to remind Lecia how much of a waste it was that she wouldn't use her gift. That there are people who would kill to be able to do the things she could.

But... it did save her life. Well, that and the people that came to her aid. Nia had found her and helped her. But how did she find her? The question made itself known in her head. Maybe she had lived close by. Though, that wouldn't really explain how she had found her in the alley. She wasn't really in view from the streets.  Then there was the fact that Jazmin had reacted to her. Was she an alien? Maybe she was psychic. But that didn't necessarily mean she was an alien. The dog had also reacted to herself and the both of them were in the same building all day, Nia having been there longer. It made sense. It could all just be dumb luck that Nia found her. But she didn't want to write it off just yet. 

In the kitchen, Nia was scrambling some eggs while Alex made some coffee for everyone. Nia had tried to keep up a conversation with Alex, but her mind was on the woman sitting on the couch. She had fallen asleep at work and saw Lecia get attacked. And thanks to Brainy's help with her training, she had been able to figure out where the agent would get attacked. What the hell was she doing wandering around back alleys for anyways? She mentally shrugged at the question. 

"Those eggs done yet, Nia?"

She looked at the pan full of eggs, "Yeah, they're good."

"Alright, let's eat."

Nia made Lecia a plate as Alex asked how the agent took her coffee. Once plates were made and coffee was poured, they all sat in the living room and ate. Conversation flowed and they ignored the topic of the attack. Jazmin let out a small whimper and looked to the door as someone knocked on it. Alex got up and  looked out the peephole and saw her sister then opened the door, "Hey, Kara. You're just in time for breakfast."

"Thanks," she steps into the apartment and smiles at the two sitting down, "Hey, guys. How are you feeling, Lecia? Alex said you got attacked by Children of Liberty?"

The agent nodded, "Yeah. Rough night, I guess."

She tried to laugh, but again, her ribs protested.

"So, I know it might not be the best time to ask," She said as Alex handed her food and coffee, "But would you be opposed to an interview? It won't be a too big of one, but it'd be a good project for one of Catco's newer reporters."

"So, Nia could do it?"

Nia was a little surprised that she mentioned her and coffee goes down the wrong pipe causing her to start coughing.

"You ok, Nia," Alex asks and Nia just nods.

Kara looks back to Lecia, "Nia would actually be a really good reporter to do the job. Would you be up for it, Nia?"

"M-me? Y-eah. Of course. I mean, if you're ok with it."

Lecia gave a small smile, "I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't. Besides, I uh owe you for saving my ass last night."

The younger woman didn't see the look the Danvers sisters gave each other. Kara smiled and shook her head, "Great! I'll let James know."

The four of them continued to eat and talk. Alex would continue to give Kara a knowing look when the two younger women would stumbled over their words when they talked with one another. The sisters found it amusing. Alex had asked if she could take Jazmin into the work with her to see what it was about aliens that the dogs were picking up. She watched as Lecia tensed up a bit and gave her a shy look when she said that she'd have to come with in order to make sure the dog stayed behaved. After a few minutes of trying to convince her that Jazmin should be fine since she hasn't had any outburst since they met, Alex finally agreed on the terms that Lecia would take it easy. Alex wondered though. Why did Lecia have to be there? The dog seemed to behave fine when she wasn't conscious. Why would it be much different than her not being there. It'd be different if the dog had been hers and she had it for a while. But she literally got it last night. And from the Children of Liberty. Something just wasn't making sense. 

Lecia and Alex made it to the DEO around 10am. Which was a lot later than normal, but with one of them quite injured, they took their time. Alex had let the younger woman borrow some clothes and they fit her surprisingly well. Lecia was only slightly taller than Alex, so it didn't matter much. The director convinced her to at least use one of the wheelchairs they had, so she wouldn't exhaust herself too much. She laughed as Lecia threw a fit when she pushed Lecia around as well. So, the younger agent just gave up and held the leash.  They'd run test and bring different objects to Jazmin to see if and how she'd react. Trying to narrow down what it was about aliens that made their scent stick out to animals. 

It was around 1:30 when Alex got a call from Kara saying she ran the idea for Nia's story by James and he wanted Lecia to come in.

"That's great that you got it approved, Kara. But how do we Lecia in? She's not cleared to drive, hell, I have her in a wheelchair to conserve energy."

Lecia butted in, "I'm fine. She's just over protective!"

Alex's eyes snapped to her, "I will strap you to that chair and lock the wheels, Agent Thorul. You're lucky I even brought you in."

A different voice came on the line, it was Lena, "I can come get her soon. I'm currently at LCorp, but I have to head to Catco in a few minutes. I'll just make a detour that way, Alex. I want Nia to have this article out as soon as possible. The sooner the Children of Liberty are exploited, the better."

"I guess I can get behind that. Just... Kara?"

"Keep an eye on her. I know she's a great source, but she's also one of my agents. I need to make sure she  stays safe."

"Will do. I'll try and have her sit down as much as possible. And I'll send her home as soon as she's done."

"Thank you."

After she finished the conversation, Lecia grabbed one of her backpacks that she always liked to carry around when she had injuries. It was like her medkit for incase she needed to replace bandages or to replace stitches that may come undone. After, they head to the ground floor and waited for Lena outside. They stood there in comfortable silence. Well, Alex stood there, she made Lecia wait in the wheelchair. Much to the raven haired agent's protest. They waited only ten minutes before the black vehicle pulled up and Lena opened the door. But Lecia noticed something was off. The smile Lena gave them was off as she greeted them. Almost painfully forced and she was tense. It was slight, it was barely there, but Lecia noticed the quick glance to something in the car. She assumed it wasn't something, rather, someone. Lecia knew she had to react without making it obvious. She stood up and turned to Alex, "Director, did you bring that extra com set for me that you said you would?"

Alex was deeply confused, but she noticed the urgent look her agent gave her, "Y-yeah. I mean no. I forgot it upstairs. Here, I know it's not ideal, but take mine. I'll get a new one upstairs."

"Thank you," She gave Alex a firm nod, "Channel 387, right?"

"Yes. Stay safe, Agent," Alex said as she turned around. Channel 387 was a private channel that only her com set and one other had access to. She knew something was up.

Lecia let Jazmin step inside the car with her and they sit down, "I hope it's ok if I bring Jaz with. She doesn't do well without me."

"oh-uh, no, it's fine," Lena mutters out, clearly focusing on something else.

She closes the door and we drive off. The partition opens a moment later and a woman comes into view in the passenger seat. A woman that Lecia knows. Well, knows about. She climbs through the partition and sits in a seat on the side of the cab. It was Barbara Minerva. Jazmin growled at her and Lecia snapped at the dog, "Zitto."

She might've just gotten the canine, but she cared enough that she didn't want it mauled to death by the woman in front of her. The fur covered woman gave an amused smile, "Italian? How endearing."

"You came for me. Just deal with it and let her go. You already nearly killed a different agent today. Just take your kill and let them go."

"Miss Luthor, if I was going to let her go, I would've let your driver skip picking her up. No, I want to have some fun with her as well. I haven't been able-"

"You won't touch her," Lecia says through clenched teeth.

"Oh? Is that so? By the looks of it, you aren't really in the state to even be a challenge for me. So, help me understand... how in the world do you expect to stop me?"

"Lecia, don't antagonize her."

The agent ignored Lena's words and continued to do just that, "How about you help me understand why you're here taking on a kill order when you've never really cared much about money."

She gave the agent an amused look, "Maybe it wasn't money they offered me, child. I always have motives behind my actions."

"I suppose you're right. But I know that Diana would be less than impressed, Barbara."

With that, she snarled at Lecia, "Don't call me that. You aren't even worthy of-"

"Honestly, Miss Minerva, I'd have to say even I'M less than impressed."

Suddenly, the car was stopped and the roof was ripped off to reveal Supergirl. Barbara growled and lunged at the super. Kara dodged it and the two started fighting. Thankfully, there wasn't anyone around. She knew this fight was going to get messy. But focusing on that had to wait, as she had to focus on the people in the vehicle with her. She turned to Lena who looked panicked, but not as much as she thought she'd be.

"You were buying time, weren't you," The Luthor asked.

Lecia smiled and nodded, "Yes, and now I have to get you two out of here. Alex," She turned spoke through her coms.

" _I'm here. I'm on my way with a strike team._ "

"Alex, you and the other agents can't take this one on. I just need you to get Lena and her driver out. Without properly being trained for this new threat, you won't be able to do anything except get you and your team killed."

" _I'm sure the enhanced stun gun we have with us will say different._ "

"Alex. Trust me when I say that gun will barely phase her. She's been shocked by over 50,000 volts before and kept fighting. I know you're my superior, but damn it, this is an evac mission now."

" _Then you're comi-_ "

"No, I need to stay. I can get her to stop. I know this one. Just trust me."

The sound of Alex taking a deep breath was heard then she spoke, " _Fine. But if your ass dies, I'm bringing it back from the dead just to kill you._ "

"Understood, Director."

She looks out the window and notices Kara starting to struggle. She looks to her dog and presses her forehead to Jazmin's, "Protect her. Stay with her. Listen to her."

The words pass and that damned energy flows from her again into the dog. And an image of Lena passes through them. She turns to Lena, "Here," She hands her the leash, "She'll listen to you now. She knows what she has to do. You two gotta get to safety. Take my coms. It's on a private channel with Director Danvers. Now go."

"What about-"

A crash sounds around them and they see Supergirl being slammed into the ground, "Damn it, Lena. Go!"

The Luthor hesitates for a second, but does as she's told and Hector, her driver, follows. Quickly, she let's Alex know where they're headed. And inside, she feared she'd never see agent Thorul again.

Lecia knows she has to do it again. Has to use the damned thing again. She had to heal herself enough to go and help Supergirl. She accesses the buzzing inside her and mutters a small word to herself and presses her hands to her screaming ribs. Feeling the heat until it was bearable. She'd have to deal with the regret later. She pushed the door open  and watched as claws tore threw Kara's suit and abs. 

"Cheetah!"

That caused the woman to look up to the agent, "You. You stalled me to allow this Kryptonian here. But you stayed. I guess we'll have fun after all. But if you don't mind, I'd like to finish the alien off first."

Before Cheetah could raise her hand, Lecia spoke up again, "I can get Diana."

That causes her hand to still, "What would a child like you know about contacting her?"

"The Contessa would just so happen to owe me a favor. I can get Diana here."

Cheetah looked to Supergirl, then to the agent again, "You have two days. Disappoint and I'll make your death slower and more painful than you could imagine."

With that, she took off and Lecia ran to Kara and knelt down beside her, "Supergirl. Supergirl, look at me."

Kara held her stomach, but didn't answer.

"Damn it, Kara Zor-El, look at me."

Kara's eyes snapped towards the agent.

"There she is. How bad are you? I mean I know it looks bad. But can you move at all? Can you stay awake?"

Kara nodded, "Yeah, but not long. This is getting worse,"

"Ok, I can patch that up, I have stuff in my backpack. But not here. I know it might be a bad time, but can you fly and carry me?"

She grinded her teeth as she sat up, "Very VERY shortly."

"Can you make it to your apartment, Kara?"

"I should be able too. But we have to go now."

"Let's go."

They took off and made it to Kara's apartment, but barely. The didn't really land, more like they crashed into the apartment floor. Both of their bodies roaring with pain. But Lecia knew she had to help Kara and she forced herself up to crawl to Kara. Rolling the child of El over onto her back, she then opened her backpack and grabbed her knife. The blade cut through the  fabric to give her room to work on the wounds then she grabbed the gauze and other things she needed from her backpack.

"L-lecia?"

"I'm right here, Kara," her eyes met the super's, "Damnit. You're sweating like crazy. Where's your phone?"

She mutters that its in her boot and its already vibrating be the time her hand finds it. Alex. 

"Alex, it's Lecia. We're at Kara's apartment. I need sunlamps, I need maybe pain meds. Gods, if you can think of something else to help her, just get it and get here. We're running out of time."

" _Lecia. Lecia, what's going on?"_

"No time. I have to get back to helping Kara. Just get the stuff and rush here. Literally as fast as you can."

She hung up and immediately when to Kara and pressed the gauze to her wound. Kara yelped in pain and Lecia spoke words of reassurance. She thought of the passed few days and what brought her here. She really couldn't catch a break. And just as the thought went through her mind, she noticed Kara's eyes closing.

"Kara. Kara, I need you to stay awake ok? Alex is coming. You hear that? Alex is coming. We're going to fix this. ok?"

She watched as the hero tried to keep her eyes open, but was losing the battle. _God damn it!_ She took off the gauze, pressing her palms around the wound and yanked at what energy she could. She knew it wasn't smart. It had been way too long since she'd used anything near that strong. She knew it would take a lot out of her, but the woman in front of her needed it. She yelled as the current of energy was forced through her and into the Kryptonian. Kara must've felt it, because she let out a gasp. It was only a few seconds, but it took so much out of the agent. She pulled her arms back as she met her limit. Lecia noticed Kara seemed more stable, her wounds had stopped bleeding. They hadn't healed as much as she hoped for, but enough for her to be comfortable with taping gauze over it as she waited for the director. She sat there, her breathing was hard. She was now sweating as well. Exhaustion was starting to hit, but not enough to take her under. They sat there, Kara laying there unconscious and Lecia siting against the wall near her. Just watching to make sure that she was ok.  The door finally opened and Alex burst through. She slammed the door and rushed to Kara and Lecia.

"Get the," Lecia took a breath, "Get the sun lamps. She needs them."

The kryptonian was already laying in direct sunlight, but the lamps would give extra help. Alex had several portable lamps on her sister after a few minutes. She turned to her agent, but Lecia just shook her head and stood up, walking into the kitchen area. Surprisingly, her ribs had stopped screaming at her. The agent guessed that she accidently healed herself when she attempted to heal Kara. But that's not what was important right now. She pulled out her phone, which screen was now cracked, and called the one person she regrettably had to. It rang twice, then the person answered, "Lecia, dear. Are you ok? You normally text before you call."

She sighed, "No, mom. I need a favor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I hope you all are enjoying it so far:)


	5. Diana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Issa shorter chapter, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. Also, going off my last note about languages; if there's a language I use that uses a different type of alphabet, I'll try my best to use the appropriate English spelling of it. Again, I can almost guarantee the mistakes, but I'll try.

Lecia shook her hands once more, trying to get rid of the buzz that had turned into a hum throughout her body. Ever since healing herself and Kara, it wouldn't go away. Neither of them were fully healed, but brought to a more bearable state. Kara's wounds weren't as deep as they originally were. Lecia's ribs weren't nearly as bruised, just an annoying sore. Her black eye wasn't as dark and even her dog bite wasn't as deep anymore.  And she could probably take out the stitches out from where the bullet grazed her.

She had gotten the lecture of a lifetime from her mother about getting caught up in Cheetah's affairs. Even when she said it wasn't her fault. That she was just doing her  job and protecting someone. She hadn't mentioned who though. No, if her mother would've found out who she was protecting, she would've definitely come here herself to yell at her daughter. Luthor's are quite a sore spot for her. 

"Lecia," Alex's voice sent her thoughts away, "She's awake."

The two of them walk to the couch Kara was laying on. Lecia noticed she looked a lot better than before. The sun lamps had definitely been helping. 

"Can one of you guys help me sit up?"

Alex shook her head,  "No, you've gotta be as relaxed as you can be. I have to return the lamps soon before Haley notices that they're gone. So, you're going to sit and soak up the sun."

"Fine," Kara grumbles.

"I haven't been properly introduced to the colonel. I kinda avoid her at all costs. And with me not being involved in anything important until recently, I say I've done a pretty good job."

"I don't blame you. But we should really address the elephant in the room," Alex says.

"I'd say there's a couple. Are we talking about me knowing Supergirl's identity or are we talking about Cheetah?"

"Let's start with how you know who my sister is?"

"My mother. She knows many secret identities to Earth's heroes. And villians. You," She points to Kara, "Batwoman, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Cheetah, she knew about Cadmus before it ever really came into light and... look, I'm not sure of how exactly she found out. But she made sure I was aware. And there's a few that I found out for myself. But for the most part, she's my source. And as for the other thing, the one who attacked Lena was a woman named Barbara Minerva. Her being Cheetah is a result of a ritual gone wrong. Something about not being a virgin, I'm not exactly sure about the details. But she ended up being cursed."

"Is it really a curse if she ended up so strong," Alex asks.

"And fast. She's scary fast."

Lecia shrugs, "Curses CAN sometimes be seen as blessings. But it's also part of why she cut so deep. Her teeth and claws are enchanted."

"I'm sorry, what? Enchanted as in magic," Alex questions with a confused look on her face.

"Exactly. And Kryptonians are vulnerable to magic. But thankfully, there's only a small amount of humans who know about it's existence. And even fewer who can use it."

"Giving them the run down on magic, kukla?"

The three women look to where the voice came from. Alex reacted and had her gun pointed at the intruder instantly. Kara tensed up, prepared for anything. Lecia tensed as well, but she relaxed when she realized who it was.

"Diana," she walked over to the Amazonian and gave her a quick hug, "You got her much faster than I thought."

Diana gave a soft laugh, "Of course I did. I had been in the states on word that Cheetah was here. So, when Erica called, you can imagine how fast I was to get here."

"Thank you, Diana. It means a lot that you're here."

"Lecia," she places a hand on her shoulder, "You know I'd do anything for you. I've only told you, Zeus knows how many times."

Alex clears her throat to get the their attention. The Danvers sisters were both sitting there watching the two talk. Neither one knew who the stranger was and they weren't fond of being in the dark much longer. Though, Kara had a sneaking suspicion as to who the woman was. 

Lecia jumped at the sound and led Diana to where she was before, "Diana, this is Alex Danvers and Supergirl. Ladies, this is Diana."

"As in Diana Prince," Kara asks.

Diana smiles and nods, "Yes. And Clark has told me much about you. It's nice to finally meet you, Kara."

The two heroes shake hands. Poor Alex was still confused and felt like the oddball out, not knowing who Diana Prince was. Well, besides some drop dead gorgeous being who popped out of nowhere. The younger agent must've realized the confusion and explained to her that she was Wonder Woman, but only after she got a nod of approval from her. Both Diana and Lecia explained more about Barbara and her history with Diana. How she wants nothing more than to kill her. How she doesn't care what the cost. There had been many battles between Wonder Woman and Cheetah over the years. Both women had their fair share of victories and losses. The Amazonian knew just how much a threat she was to everyone in the city. And she emphasized as much. 

Alex had to leave due to Vasquez warning her that Haley would be back at the DEO soon. The sun lamps had to be put back before she could notice that they were gone. The colonel was already on a wild goose chase to figure out who Supergirl was, Alex knew she didn't want any more reason for Haley to suspect she knew more than she let on. Diana agreed to stay until Alex got back. Lecia did as well. The three decided to take a break from talking about plans for the fight ahead. There they all sat, comfortable conversations being exchanged. Kara was much more comfortable now that she had changed into pajamas.

"She's a good person, your sister," Diana says after she takes a drink of her water.

Kara nods, "She really is. She doesn't realize it most of the time. But she really is. I don't know where I'd be, who I'd be, without her."

"I've always wanted a sister," Lecia adds with a contemplative look.

"You have one."

"You have a sister?"

Diana gives Lecia an apologetic look. Lecia gives a sad smile, "Yeah. I do, but uh... she has some memory issues. She doesn't really know who I am."

"Oh, I'm sorry Lecia."

The agent just shrugs and gives Kara a smile to let her know she was ok. She hadn't exactly LIED to Kara, but the full truth wasn't there. Her sister had memory problems, but it was due to old age. Her sister Annabeth was damn near 100 years old. She hadn't inherited any part of their mother's immortality. Most of Erica's children didn't. Only two of them ever did. Cearnaigh died in a battle centuries ago due to a sword wound. And Jezebelle had been missing for so long, that everyone assumed she had died. So, Anna was her only living sibling. She loved Anna, she really did. But it was different. Her memories with Anna were few, but cherished. 

Eventually Alex made it back and they 4 of them agreed to meet up the next day. As Diana and Lecia made their way down to the ground floor, the Amazonian mentioned needing to check into a hotel. But the agent wasn't having that. She insisted that she stayed with her. Diana was here because she needed help, it was the least she felt she could do. Besides, Diana was family, and Lecia stated that ' _Family doesn't need hotel rooms when she has a comfortable bed at her apartment._ ' To which Diana finally agreed with a simple, ' _Ok, lamb._ '

They took a cab to Lecia's apartment and made their way in. Lecia was tired, but she had too much on her mind. And much like she always did, Diana knew the agent's mind had been racing with thoughts. But she also could feel the familiar buzz in the atmosphere around the younger woman. She knew it was a difficult topic for her to talk about, but Diana knew if she didn't talk about it, she'd just bottle it up and her mind would become clouded. So, once they both sat down in the living room, she spoke up.

"You've been using it again, haven't you?"

Lecia lets out a saddened sigh, "Yeah. Just recently. As in only the passed two days or so."

"I could feel it when I got near Kara's home. I knew not to mention it until we were alone."

Lecia just gives her a nod and mutters a thanks.

"You know, Lecia, it's not bad that you are using again."

"I swore not to. The last time I-... the last time I used it, I almost killed those people. I hurt many of them."

"They forgave you Lecia. And it's been two years. Don't you think that maybe it's time you forgave yourself as well?"

"Diana... I can't risk hurting anyone else."

"Have you hurt anyone since you've used it again?"

"No, but it's only been a few days."

"And practice helps toward control. We've all lost control at one point, Lecia."

"You're right. But maybe I should just focus on my meta ability as a healer."

"Healing is a good thing to focus on. But you know your other gift enhances your healing abilities. And give you an edge in a fight. Which, considering things sound like they're getting worse here, might be a good thing to practice with again. You lost control once, but learn from it. Even you have to admit, you were pretty bad ass when you used it."

"I was not bad ass," Lecia laughs.

"Seriously, Lecia. I won't tell your mother that you are using it again. Gods know that she'd force you back to the pit at home for training. But, consider it."

"Ok," She paused, "I do admit... there is a part of me that missed it. Like it was a part of me that I forced away then reaccepted."

"Well, it is a part of you. It's been a part of you since you were a baby. I remember coming to check on you sleeping and you were making your toys float in your sleep."

"A part of me, huh?"

Diana sent her a warm smirk, "Magic always is."

"My magic is a bitch sometimes."

And as true as that may be, Diana knew that it would be necessary for Lecia in the future. Not only for Lecia's sake, but for the city's that she was protecting. Something was coming. Something big. She didn't know what, but she felt it coming. Soon.


	6. Hoping You'd Show Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorta a filler chapter, but there are details in it that will be important to later on. Enjoy!

As promised, the four women met up once more. Or...they tried to, but the meeting was cut short because Kara got a call from work. Apparently, something important needed her approval. So, she left early. She felt bad for having to leave the three others, but she knew that they'd understand. The flight to work was a quick one, as it always is. No time was wasted as she made her way to James' office. Where she didn't find James at all, but Lena. Jazmin was still by her side, laying on the floor next to Lena's feet. Lena probably felt safer with her there. Kara looked back up and met her friend's eyes. The CEO gave Kara a smile, one that didn't quite reach her eyes. Kara knew something was wrong, but she wasn't sure what it was yet. Whatever needed her approval could wait. Right now, Lena was her main focus.

The CEO knew her friend could tell that something wasn't right. It was in the way Kara's body language shifted and the way she stepped closer. If that didn't give how the blonde felt away, then the way she whispered Lena's name as she wrapped her arms around her did. She had whispered it in a way that made Lena understand that she was cared for. Even after all this time, the reminder that Kara really cared for her was something that she was getting used to. There was something about knowing the reporter truly wanted what was best for her. Something about the way Kara always made time for her. Something about the way Kara simply was, especially with her. She paid attention. Knew all of Lena's quirks and habits. All of her likes and dislikes. Sure, their opinions on things clashed at times, but they always worked through it. Were level headed enough to listen to one another. Of course, they both had their stubborn moments, but they worked through them as well. So, yes, Lena was still getting used to Kara Danvers simply being something special. Someone special.

"Lena, what's wrong?"

Lena gave Kara a sad smile, "How is it that you always know?"

"Know what?"

"When I'm not entirely ok."

Kara gave Lena another quick hug, then guided them to the seats infront of the desk they had been standing by, "I pride myself on being an expert on Lena Luthor. I mean, I uh- I just try to pay attention is all. You know? Being the best friend I can be."

Her words make Lena give a genuine smile, "Well, thank you Kara. And for the record, you are probably the closest thing to an expert on myself. Though, you'll find I am full of mysteries."

Kara laughed as Lena gave her a playful wink after she had said that. She decided that whatever needed her could wait. For just a few moments. Because right now, Lena needed her. And something that always tugged at her reminded her that she needed Lena as well. With the way green met her blue, and a smile crossed her face as she listened closely to Lena as she talked about the stress from both jobs, she only felt that tug more firmly. If she was honest with herself, she would've recognized that it's always been there. Only having gotten stronger as she got to know Lena more. But she wasn't honest with herself, she hadn't been. Even now, as she felt the energy she always had seemed to give off. Like a sun shower, rain sprinkling on a sunny day. Peaceful, yet exhilarating. Warm, yet holding a comforting chill. No, she wasn't honest with herself. She pushed it off, too focused on her friend to deem the feeling important. She wasn't honest, didn't let herself be honest. 

But close, not too close by, a cub reporter jumped awake from a dream. She saw the two women in Mr. Olsen's office. Kara, with a hand over Lena's. Lena's thumb mindlessly running over the space between Kara's thumb and index finger, as though to say ' _Thank you_ ' and ' _I don't know what I'd do without you_ '. She wasn't quite the expert on interpreting her prophetic dreams yet, but from what she could tell, she knew Kara would eventually be honest.

Nia turned away from the women to give them some privacy. She knew Miss Luthor was with Mr. Olsen. She knew that, but she felt herself siding with her dream. Thinking of the two women together, after seeing them interact with each other, she felt as though they were a better match. Nothing against James, but she felt Kara was better for Lena. Whether any person involved in that would be aware of such things, is completely unknown to her. 

A buzzing on her desk pulls her attention to her phone. She didn't recognize the number, but she answered it anyways, "Nia Nal."

"H-hey, Nia. It's Lecia."

Nia sat up in her chair, "Oh, hey. Kara texted me saying you weren't feeling good yesterday and had to cancel. Are you doing any better?"

There was a voice of someone muttering something in the background. Which was followed by Lecia giving a stern ' _shut up_ ', followed by what sounded like a slap. Then a pause. Nia looked at her phone to check if the agent was still there. When she noticed the call was still going, she pressed the phone back to her ear, "Lecia?"

"Wha- Yes. Sorry, I just had to smack someone for being dumb. Yes. I am feeling much better. Thank you. In fact, I was wondering if you needed me to come down today. It's ok if not. I understand that you're probably very busy. I am too, I mean it's been a crazy busy morning. That-that doesn't mean I'm too busy to come down. I can make time. I'll make time for you. I uh mean- It's- I understand that I was um the one who had to cancel. So, uhh.. yeah. It's kinda up to me to make sure I follow through on my promise. That is, if you still want me to-I mean, if you still are up for it."

Nia let out a giggle and Lecia just about died as a nervous laugh came from herself. She wanted to disappear from the face of the Earth. She really had a knack for making a fool of herself to the reporter. She bit her lip anxiously as she waited to Nia to respond. And finally she did, "Alright. I AM a bit busy right now. But how about we meet for lunch?"

"Lunch, yeah. That sounds perfect. I'll finish up what needs to be done here, then head that way. Uh what way should I be going, exactly?"

"Hmm, I'm in the mood for pasta. But, I mean, if you want something else..."

"Nope. Pasta sounds great! I mean, cool. Yeah. I know an Italian restaurant that makes a mean alfredo that I haven't been able to have in a while. Does that sound ok?"

"Definitely. How's 12:30 sound?"

"Sounds perfect. I'll send you the address."

"Thanks, Lecia."

"Oh, yeah. Anytime. I'll see you soon."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye, Nia."

The agent hung up her phone and then let out an annoyed groan. She was really good at making a fool of herself. But, she did manage to set up a time and place to meet Nia, so something went right. And Nia was patient enough to deal with her rambling. So, that was a plus.

"I assume she's a beautiful woman," A voice came from behind her.

Lecia turned to see Diana, "What?"

"You've always tended to ramble when talking to beautiful women, kukla."

"What?! I never- she's- what?"

Diana let out an amused laugh, "Relax, Lecia. I am nearly poking fun."

"Not funny."

"Oh, it is. Just not for you."

"Dianaaaaa," Lecia pouts.

"What kind of person would I be if I didn't tease you?"

"I decent one."

"Lecia Kie-"

"Uh oh. She's pulling out the full name."

"Well, it's always worked."

"Come on. We've got to go meet the colonel. Her and Alex are waiting for us, Wonder Woman."

They head to the room that Alex have closed off for this meeting. A meeting that Lecia really didn't want to attend, but knew she had to. Her and Diana agreed to not mention Lecia's meta or magic abilities. Neither woman trusted the colonel. And Lecia wasn't ready for Alex to know either. Not yet. Though, she had a good feeling that she'd be able to trust Alex with her much guarded secret in the future. When they finally walked into the room, they saw the director and Haley standing next to each other looking over notes. Both of which, turned as they entered. And Haley stepped up to shake Diana's hand, "Wonder Woman. It's a pleasure to meet you. I must say, I am rather surprised to find you state side."

"Colonel Lauren Haley, pleasure to meet you as well. I'm actually here because I was tracking Cheetah and heard she had made her appearance in National City."

"Yes, it appears she has been hired to take out someone we've had under protection. Though, Miss Luthor has decided on relieving us of such a responsibility, due to her wanting to have her own security team."

"Lena did WHAT," the words come out of her mouth before she can stop them, "Uh, sorry colonel. I was just surprised is all."

Haley turned to Lecia, "I hear you've been with the DEO a while, but I don't believe we've met Agent.."

"Thorul, ma'am. Agent Thorul."

"Well, Agent Thorul. I'm not sure why you're here when we are dealing with such a confidential case. Director Danvers, care to fill me in as to why we have a base ranking agent working on such a case."

Alex steps up, "Lecia was there when Cheetah attacked Lena Luthor. It was her fast acting that saved both miss Luthor and her driver."

"That means this is also the Agent that obtained the canine from the Children of Liberty, correct?"

Lecia nods.

"Well, I guess we'll be getting know more about each other. As I am curious why the canine is still in your possession and not with the DEO. On top of other things."

"With all due respect, Colonel," Lecia says, trying to not make her irritation known, "I believe Cheetah is a more important matter. Shall we?"

Haley gives her a look that let's her know that they'll be having more conversations in the future. A look she hated. Lecia really didn't want to interact with the Colonel more than she had to. But her thoughts and energy were brought to the topic at hand. The four women stood in the room discussing plans of attack. Going over Barbara's strengths and weaknesses. Out of everything, one thing was clear.... they couldn't do it alone.

When it finally came to an end, Lecia had just enough time to get to the restaurant to meet Nia. Who she found waiting outside with a slightly confused look on her face. She parked her bike and took off her helmet, hoping it didn't mess up her hair too much.  Nia's gaze met her as she was running her hair just in case. Lecia gave a smile, "Helmet hair."

"Oh. Well, your hair looks great. I mean good. Your hair looks good. Can't even tell you were wearing one."

"Thanks."

There was a silence that followed, but Nia quickly realized and spoke up, "So, I guess I got the place right. I guess I wasn't expecting it to be sooo..."

"Big?"

"I was going to say 'fancy'. I heard their reservation list is like 3 months out. So, either you're psychic and planned this day quite in advanced, or you were hoping they'd make an acceptation."

"It's neither, actually. Sorry, if it's too fancy. Or anything like that. I can-we can go somewhere else if you'd like."

"No, no this is fine. I just feel under dressed."

Lecia laughed a little as she looked at her own attire, "Well, considering I'm full GI Jane right now, I'd say you're doing better than me. Besides," her eyes unintentionally lock with Nia's, "You look beautiful in that sundress."

Nia instantly blushes. And Lecia realizes that she hadn't exactly realized what she had said, "Not that you don't NOT look beautiful in other things. You're gorgeous. And anything you wear looks good. And I- you know what, let's get inside. I'm starving. Are you starving? I am."

Lecia is too distracted to notice the blush deepen on Nia's face. Too distracted to notice the bright smile she was responsible for. No, she turned too fast to the door. As she walked in, Nia joined her side and they made their way to the host at the podium. And neither woman missed the look that he gave them. A look of judgement. Nia felt as underdressed as she was expecting to. All the other guests were DEFINITELY higher class and their clothes showed it. But as she looked at Lecia, she noticed the agent wasn't the least bit phased by the crowd. She looked slightly irritated. She was worried it could be her, but she noticed her gaze was on the host giving they, yet another, disapproving look over. Lecia then put out her arm for her and she took the message to loop hers through it. And then they were standing in front of said host.

"Do you have a reservation," he asked in a monotoned, disinterested voice.

Lecia gave a knowing smirk, "We do not."

Nia could see the look in his eyes. He was going to deny them service. And he was going to enjoy doing so. 

"I'm sorry, miss. But if you want to eat here, I'm afraid you'll have to make a reservation. Our waiting list is three months out, but we can certainly add you if you'd like," His words would be more sincere if he put effort into his tone of voice. He was smug. Like he was just thinking about how people like them could even afford to think about eating here. She looked to Lecia and noticed the smirk hadn't moved from her face at all. In fact, her eyes seemed to light up in a way.

"No need," She said, but before she could say anything else, he spoke up.

"Ok. Well, have a nice day, ladies."

"Oh no, you're mistaken, sir. We do, in fact, need a table."

"I'm sorry," He seemed to get a little on edge, not expecting the woman in front of him to be defiant at all.

Lecia just smiled, "We need a table," he went to interrupt her, but she put her hand up, "for del Portenza."

The man froze then looked up at her, "Did you say 'del Portenza'?"

"Yes. My name is Lecia. If you need to see some ID, I will happily provide it."

He man seemed shaken up as he shook his head, "W-will, Erica be joining as well."

"Unfortunately, my mother is too busy in D.C. at the moment. Just us, please."

He nods, "Absolutely, signora Portenza. I will make sure your table is ready for you. I shall return."

Nia knew that name. She knew who Erica del Portenza was. She's even met her. Well, 'met' was a strong word. She had accompanied Miss Grant to an event and Miss Grant had her follow her around to get used to the 'big event atmosphere'. And Lecia said Erica was her mother?! She looked at the women next to her and Lecia did the same, giving her a warm smile. Now that she was looking for it, she saw the similarities. They weren't 'in your face' noticeable, but they were there. Lecia noticed the look that Nia was giving her and was worried that maybe she had overstepped, "I'm sorry, that was kind of a fuss. If you don't want to eat here, we can go. I mean, the table is in a private section, you won't have to worry about anyone. But if you want to go, we can. Gosh, I feel kinds dumb for not double checking with you I-"

"Lecia."

"Yeah," her eyes hesitantly met Nia's.

"This is fine. Perfectly ok."

"Are you sure?"

"I promise."

"Signora," the host had returned, "Your table is ready."

Lecia gave Nia a look to check to see if it was ok and received a nod. They followed the host towards a secluded part of the restaurant. They were seated and ordered their drinks as they were handed their menus. Lecia had asked for salt for the table. To which the waitress answered with a 'right away, signora'. Lecia thanked her then leaned over the table to Nia, "I quite hate it when they call me that. I feel old."

Nia just laughs, "Maybe you are."

Lecia fakes offense, "I'll have you know, Miss Nal, that you are older than me. So, what does that say about you?"

"Have you been stalking me, Agent Thorul? How on Earth would you know how old I am?"

"Wha-no. I- you can-"

Nia laughs at her, "I'm kidding, Lecia. Anyone could find out how old I am very easily."

"I'm 19, if that helps even the playing field," the agent notices that look again on Nia's face and realizes that she's trying to figure something out, "You look like you want to ask me something."

A blush makes its way on the reporter's face again, "I do, but it's a bit personal."

"Oh. Well, ask away."

"Erica."

Lecia nods, "My mother."

"That's insane. You're really Erica Portenza's  daughter?"

"Yes."

"Sorry, I don't want it to come across like I didn't believe you. I just-wow. That's crazy. Not crazy bad, but crazy like wow."

"I'm hoping that this knowledge will go in my favor when I say that I'm paying for lunch."

"What?"

"Now that that's settled," She picks up the menu, "see anything you like?"

"Lecia.."

"I mean it," She places a hand on Nia's, "And get anything you want. Think of it as a 'I'm sorry I had to cancel on you last minute' way to make up for it."

Nia finally gives in and they both look over the menu as their drinks are being brought out to them. And as they wait for their food, Nia pulls out her notepad and goes into full reporter mode. Something that Lecia finds absolutely adorable and... kind of hot at the same time. But she forces herself to answer her question. And only asking that she be left as an anonymous source. Explaining that her mother would hope on the first plane here if she heard about the attack on her daughter. An action that Nia had no doubt is something she would do. When their food arrived, she had finished her interview. Which was good, because Lecia made it a rule that, once food came, business talk would be off limits. Both women enjoyed the food. Both women enjoyed the other's presence and learning about one another. 

There was a lingering goodbye between the two. Secretly, neither one wanted to leave. But there was other things to be done. Lecia was about to give the final goodbye when Nia's eyes suddenly slammed shut, then shot open seconds later. Before Lecia could ask what happened, Nia all but tackled her to the ground. She was going to ask again, but the sound of concrete busting was her answer. Near where they had been standing, a shattered block of cement lay there. She heard a familiar growl and her eyes shot up to see Cheetah stalking towards her. 

Quickly, she pulled Nia up as she stood and put herself between the two, "You said 48 hours."

"You should know that I never play by the rules."  
  


"There's a bad cheetah pun in there somewhere," Lecia muttered.

"Besides, I said I'd stay away from the Luthor woman. You, on the other hand, are fair game."

She knew that she had to buy time. Not only for them, but for the others to get there. Supergirl was still healing, so she needed everyone. She needed the DEO. But mostly, she needed Diana. Her fingers wrapped around Nia's wrist and told her to run. They took off together. But, with Cheetah's speed, they didn't make it fair and they stopped in their tracks as she jumped in front of them, "Did you really think you could outrun me?"

Lecia shrugs, "I heard that cats like to chase."

A claw swipes through the air, but is caught by someone. Diana looks into her eyes, "Not today, Barbara."

"I was hoping you'd show up, Wonder Woman."


	7. Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is SHORT, quite short. I apologize. I've got plans for the chapters ahead. I'm sorry, bare with me. Sorry, loves.

It was as the world moved in slow motion. It felt slow, but she knew better. She knew that it was actually rather fast. Lecia watched as Cheetah used her free hand to strike Diana. She watched as Diana grabbed her hand before claws could make contact. What she didn't watch was the tail that wrapped around her ankle. She felt it tighten a moment too late and he leg was pulled forward, causing her to fall. Nia caught her as she fell and tried to stop her from being pulled away, but her shoes only slid against concrete. 

Something came down on the tail. Well, not something, rather someone. Supergirl. Lecia was released and Nia helped her on her feet as Supergirl yelled at them to get away. Lecia's ankle was sore and felt like she had some nasty rope burn, but it was more than manageable. Her and Nia locked hands and took off to a safer space.

"Eager for a repeat, Kryptonian," Cheetah asked menacingly.

Kara was DEFINITELY not 100%, but she knew she had no other choice. The fight wasn't going to be an easy one, but she had help this time. Diana was an amazing fighter. She felt good about this team up. Her and Diana surrounded the other woman, keeping her from getting away and keeping her from hurting anyone else. 

All three women getting many blows in. The cursed woman taking using her speed to her advantage. No one giving up, each focusing on stopping the opposing. Ducking and dodging, taking advantage of any openings. When they did hit, they hit hard. 

Cheetah slid on the ground by Kara's side, pulling her leg and tearing her claws through her boot and calf. Diana reacted and grabbed her tail and pulled her back. Tails could be useful to those who had them, but they could really get in the way at times. 

Diana locked her in a hold where she couldn't move. She more flailed around. Kara grabbed her legs to get her to stop. Both women having been so caught up in trying to keep Cheetah from escaping, they hadn't realized the DEO had arrived until someone came and put cuffs around her ankles. Diana moved so they could cuff her arms as well. Those cuffs kept her arms together from wrists to elbows. Kara flinched as she watched them put on a weird type of muzzle on her as well.

Diana grabbed her arm and led her to a containment van. She couldn't help but feel that the fight was way too easy. Way too short. She had fought Barbara before and there was something off. She just didn't know what. 

The DEO agents would've had a different opinion. The fight they witnessed kept them all on edge. All three women had moved a lot faster than they could really keep track of.  From what they could see, it was a struggle. What they had seen was something that took a lot of focus to make sure they'd be ready if they had to intervene.

What they didn't see was when Cheetah tore through Kara's leg, she also deposited a sand-like substance into her boot. She knew the super would've been too focused on the pain in her leg to even feel the dust make its way down her leg. And as the doors of the van closed, Cheetah had a knowing smile on her face. She had succeeded. The red stone given to her had been harder to crush than she had liked, but the older Luthor had provided her with the equipment she needed to do so. And she knew he would come through with his side of the deal.

Nearly a mile away, in a different part of the city, three women stood in a hotel room. As Nia looked around, she swore the suite was bigger than her apartment. Kate Kane had been called as a 'just in case' backup. She had spotted the familiar agent with another woman running away from the fight. It had only taken her a second to decide on rolling down her window to tell them to get in. And here they were. Kate grabbed a glass of water and handed it to the woman that came with the reporter then looked to Lecia, "Why is it that I'm finding you in the middle of trouble again, headstart?"

"I guess I've been having quite the stroke of luck these passed couple days. I don't think I've done a day without dealing with some form of attack."

"I see. So, do you usually drag people along with you or?"

"Oh, no. Wrong place and time. Nia this was Kate. Kate, Nia," Lecia awkwardly introduces the two women.

Kate shakes the reporter's hand, "Pleasure to meet you, Nia."

"Y-you too, Miss Kane."

"Please, right now is hardly the time for formalities. Kate is just fine."

Lecia's phone went off, it was a message from Alex. She need Lecia back at the DEO soon. And Nia had to come with for a report. One she was loathing to get to. She never really liked paperwork.  But it was one of those things that had to be done.


	8. Red

Alex had been the first to notice something was off about Kara. It was in the way she acted last night when she came over. Kara's attitude had changed and her temper was shorter than usual. Which was odd, considering Kara was one of the most patient people she knew. But when they were debriefing about the events that had unfolded that day. Kara had been almost... cocky about the fight. And she was never really one to brag. Something was off, but she wasn't sure what yet.

Nia instantly recognized the change in Kara the moment the blonde stepped out of the elevator. It was in the way she walked and carried herself. The way she was dressed had changed too. She was also very dismissive. Not really caring for small things that seemed insignificant. Whatever it was, she had a bad feeling about it.

Lecia was on a mission of her own. So, she hadn't even interacted with Kara since the fight with Cheetah yesterday. Lecia was irritated to say the least. Lena Luthor was the reason for the new found irritation. Having found out that she was refusing protection, Lecia was irritated. Yes, Lena DID get her own team. That much she was grateful for. But after some digging into it with Jax, she found they weren't good enough. And the closest guard's post was three floors below Lena's office. And that sure as hell wouldn't do. Lecia was technically off duty for now, but she was on a mission. A mission for try and talk some sense into the CEO.

She wasn't sure where Lena would be, but LCorp was closer and stopping there first felt like the best route to go. And the moment she stepped into the building, she felt Lena's presence. It was odd to become so in touch with her magic again. After talking with Diana, she started practicing with it more and more. With the practice, her more passive abilities started to some back. Abilities like being able to feel people's presence. 

Her mother hypothesized that particular ability was do to an intertwinement of her meta ability and her magic. Being a meta healer meant she had a natural hold and connection with the life force. Much like speedsters had with the speed force. With that connection and her magic, she was able to feel the life force in others. Thus, being able to sense them. And the more time she spent with someone, the easier it was for her to find their life force. It was a weird ability to have, but it had come in handy in the past.

Lecia made her way passed security with ease, only having for flash her badge once. Sure she wasn't FBI, but the cover story was the easiest to use. Practically everyone in the DEO used it when it became necessary. Finally, the elevator opened to Lena's office floor and she stepped out. 

Jess instantly looked up and saw the agent. She knew that Lena wouldn't be happy to be dealing with the feds right now, but she might not have a choice. Still, maybe she could convince this Agent to come at another time. Lena DOES have company right now. Even if it was more of a meet up between friends rather than for business. Still, she could try. She dark haired agent walked up to Jess and gave a soft smile, "Hey, is Lena busy right now?"

"She's currently with someone. If you want I can leave a message for her that you stopped by."

Lecia laughed, "No thank you. I can just wait. It's urgent and I have to talk to her."

Lecia gave her another smile. She knew what the assistant was doing, but she wasn't going anywhere. She went and stood by the window across the room. She was on guard, she had to be. There was still an kill order out there for Lena and she wasn't about to let anyone fulfil it. Lena was too important. Not only to her, but to the world. She had so much good she could give. Lena was a badass genius and could do so much good for the world. Of that, there was no doubt.

"Hey, headstart," a voice called to her, pulling her from her thoughts.

She turned to see Kate coming out of Lena's office, "Hello again, Kate."

"What brings you here this time? Last I heard, Lena hired her own security and let you guys go."

Lecia looked at Kate with a knowing look, "You and I are both well aware of how insufficient that security team is. One of them only has 6 months of combat training. And-"

"And how do you know that?"

She froze.

"I'm pretty sure it's not in your job description to use government resources to investigate Lena's security detail."

"Well... Let's just say the government doesn't know. And it's not like I used their resources anyways. And besides, the only thing that matters is that Lena stays safe. I'm just trying to make sure of that."

"Why does it matter to you so much?"

Lecia was about to answer, but Lena's voice cut in before she could, "Agent Thorul. What brings you here?"

She could tell Lena seemed a tad annoyed, but she was on a mission and she couldn't worry about that now. She told Kate goodbye and walked to Lena, "We need to talk."

The two women walked into the Luthor's office. Jazmin instantly walked up to greet Lecia. She bent down and greeted the dog, grateful that Lena had continued to keep her close by. Jazmin even seemed to own a corner of Lena's office. There sat a dog bed, some toys, food, and water. Lecia smiled at that and stood up to turn to Lena, "I'm glad you keep her close by. She's a good dog."

Lena smiled as the dog walked up and sat next to where she stood, "I have to admit she's starting to grow on me. And very well behaved."

"That she is. But, the reason why I came here-"

"I'm assuming it has to do with me denying the DEO from providing security."

"That easy to read, huh?"

"Lecia, listen, it's not that I don't appreciate the DEO and Alex trying to help, but their resources are needed elsewhere. Especially with this Children of Liberty nonsense going on. You of all people should know about what stupid things they will do. You're still recovering from the attack you dealt with. Kara told me you took quite the beating and that you're currently supposed to be resting."

"So, I got a few bruised ribs. Big deal. Lena, this is your life at risk here."

"I'm well aware of the risk that is at hand. Which is why I have a security det-"

"They aren't good enough," Lecia took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have interrupted you and snap like that. But the team you currently have isn't good enough. I know you don't like to have people hovering, I get that. But, for the love of gods, the closest guard is three floors below. And the people hunting you have used a helicopter already. What good is a guard who's that far away against an attack like that?"

"With all do respect, Lecia, why do you care so much?"

Lecia could say it. She could tell her right now. Just get the truth out for Lena to know. But instead she froze. She couldn't, it wasn't time for that. And besides, the noise of a familiar pair of boots landing on the balcony was heard and both dark haired women turned to the super as she walked in.

"Miss Luthor. Is there a problem here?"

"Not at all, Supergirl. Lecia was just leaving."

Lecia's eyes snapped to Lena, "Lena-"

Kara was in front of Lecia in a split second, "Lena told you to go, so I suggest you go."

Red. There was a dim glow of red veins on Kara's face. She didn't need to see it to know something was off. Not only could she feel something different, but the way Jazmin reacted also was a sign. She forced the dog to calm down and she locked eyes with Kara, "Forgive me. It appears that I have overstayed my welcome."

Lecia walked out, not feeling the most comfortable leaving Lena with Kara in the state she was in. When she made it far enough away from Lcorp, she did the only thing that made sense. It only took 2 rings before Alex answered her phone, "Lecia? What's wrong?"

"Alex, there's something wrong with Kara."

Above and out of sight, Kara heard the whole conversation. They were going to try and corner her. And as Alex's name came up on her phone, she made the decision to play along. They couldn't corner her if she knew what was really going on. And she'd remind them of that. For now she played along, agreeing to meet up with Alex. Pretending she had no idea that her sister and the younger agent were going to try and detain her. But she was going to teach them what it's like to go against a super.


	9. Pain and Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually one I had a little tough time writing out. I wanted to word it right, so hopefully y'all enjoy it. If there's any questions, let me know! Spoiler alert- There's some Lecia/Danvers Sisters bonding. I wanted to show them getting closer.

She should've trusted her gut when she had a bad feeling about their plan. She should've listened, but she didn't. And now she was helping her injured director away from Supergirl. It was a shit show. Kara showed up and the trap was set perfectly. But then there was a shift. Lecia and Alex both watched as a smirk crossed Kara's face and attacked. Alex, being more experienced with Kara's fighting techniques, managed to predict where the blow was going. Lecia wasn't as lucky and landed on her back. The wind had been knocked out of her. As she struggled to catch her breath, she watched as Alex tried to hold off her sister. Which only ended with her getting hurt pretty bad. Lecia had a high frequency sound grenade and threw it towards the super before she could get to Alex again. Lecia had regained enough strength to run over and pick Alex up. They made a break for it with what time they had left of the sound grenade holding Kara back.

When they got to a secluded enough area, Lecia set Alex down against the wall, "Careful. Don't move too much. From what I can tell right now, you've got at least a few broken ribs, some abdominal bruising-"

"You know how easy it is to find someone when you can hear their heartbeat for miles."

Lecia's head whips around and sees Supergirl across the room.

"I do have to admit, you've surprised me with how long you've lasted. And that sound grenade was unexpected"

Lecia walks a few feet away from Alex, "Kara, the Red Kryptonite is altering your brain. Let us take you in and get rid of it."

"No. Why would I do that? It's just starting to get fun."

She charges towards the younger agent at an inhuman speed, but not her fastest. Which is good enough to give Lecia time to unsheathe her hidden knife. As Kara's arm reaches out to lay a blow, Lecia slices through the uniform and flesh of her forearm then spin out of the way. A groan leaves her lips and Lecia turns back to her to see her surprised face, "Kara, plea-"

A split second later, the younger woman finds herself pinned against the wall a few feet away from Alex. Kara has Lecia's jacket in her fists, the knife dropped from the impact into the wall, "What a trick up your sleeve. A kryptonite infused blade, I'm assuming. What are you going to do without it?"

She didn't want it to come to this, but there didn't seem to be another choice. The agent quickly mutter the words that she had been forced to memorize through her life and pressed her palms into Kara's chest. Her alien DNA offers some resistance, but not much.

She laughs, "No matter how hard you push, I won't move."

As soon as the words leave her mouth, she loosens her hold until Lecia was able to free herself.

She drops to one knee, confusion written on her face, then passes out.

"What did you do to her?"

Lecia's eyes went to Alex as she grabbed her knife to sheath it once more, "Kryptonians are susceptible to magic. So, a charmed blade and a quick spell."

"You have magic?"

"Is right now really the time for interrogations?"

"I have so many questions, but not now."

"Yes, let's get Kara to the desert base."

"I agree. Lucy gave us the all clear and is waiting for us."

They made their way to the van they had nearby. Carrying a sleeping super wasn't easy, especially when both women weren't in the best shape. But they made due. When they got to the base, a small team of three agents came to help. Alex introduced Lucy and Lecia to eachother as they made their way inside. One of the machines picked up on where the red K was and Alex was left to change Kara into something else. The other agents then took care of the suit to get rid of any and all traces of the stuff. While others quickly went to work reversing the effects of the red Kryptonite and eventually they just waited as Kara lay on the sunbed. 

Alex was cleared through medical. Three broken ribs, several others bruised, abdominal bruising, but nothing that some rest wouldn't help, and a fractured right ulna. Nothing like fighting a super to make you feel extra tough. The director walked to the room where Kara was resting and stood next to Lecia. 

"You probably should be at least sitting down," Lecia joked.

"You first, Agent Thorul," Both women laughed.

"Here," Lecia turned to Alex, "Let me see your wrist."

Alex was hesitant, but stuck out her injured arm to the younger agent. Lecia unwrapped the arm, ignoring the confused look Alex was giving her. She could feel the injured area. Could feel the life force within Alex slightly focused on repairing the break. She placed one hand under it and the other over it and closed her eyes. She could feel the break starting to align itself and heal. 

"Woah, your hands feel like they're on fire."

Lecia slowly released her hold and opened her eyes, "Sorry, I'm still getting used to my abilities again. But your arm should be good at least. It was a small fracture anyways. If you want, I can heal your ribs to at least making it barrable to breath and move around."

"You can do that?"

"Yeah. If this had been a few years ago, I would've probably been able to heal them completely. But I'm a bit out of practice."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Here turn around, " Alex turned around Lecia set her hands on the back of her ribs, "I'm a meta. I can heal people and myself. And there's this whole complex this with life force, but now's not really the time."

"And the magic," Alex managed to get out as she her ribs felt like she just laid in a warm bath.

"The magic is something I've been able to use since I was an infant. Hell, I was making my teddy bear float before I could even lift up my head. My mother saw it all as a blessing. One I should always use. She made me train since I could walk and understand instructions. Made me study different kinds of magic. And up until a few years ago, magic training was how I spent 90% of my free time. Not that I had much of it though with college and all."

"What made you stop?"

Lecia took a deep breath, "There was an accident. There were people who helped me train. People I had known for year and grew close to.  My mother had hired them. A few of them could perform magic of their own. But for the most part, they were there to teach me magic in theory to be turned into practice. One day, my mother decided to sit in while I trained, wanted to see my progress. Don't get me wrong, I love my mother and we get along, especially now that she accepted I was done with magic. But back then, it was a not so secret obsession of hers.  And there came a point where I normally stop and rest during training, but she wasn't having it. She was convinced I could use more power. So, she demanded I go back and do the spell again and do it better," She removed her hands from Alex's back and the director turned to her, "This spell was older. Spoken magic. There is magic that can be performed without words. But a lot of the stronger magic is spoke. And there is a lot of spells that the knowledge of performing was thought to be destroyed. But, Erica always had her ways. So, I performed the spell again. It was a strong spell. And I kept hearing my mother yelling at me to do better. Eventually, it was like a rubber band snapped and I lost control. I destroyed the building. Almost everyone was injured, but not me. Even my mother broke her leg, but I remember her having the most satisfying look on her face when she next saw me. And I remember the disappointment and disgust when I told her I was done with magic. And up until I was attacked, I hadn't used it."

"Lecia, I'm sorry. That's terrible. But you shouldn't blame yourself for your mother's obsession with your magic."

"She wasn't the one who brought that building down and hurt all those people. I may never forgive myself for it, but I've also learned that denying the part of me that is magic has taken a toll on me. Whether I like it or not. I'll have to train with it, a lot. Probably have to start meditating again."

"I could help with that," Kara's voice hitting their ears.

Alex is by her sister's side instantly, "Hey, stranger. How are you feeling?"

Kara took a deep breath, "Did I hurt anyone?"

"Minus present company, no. And don't worry too much, I'm sure Alex knew the risk going in and she forgives you. I know I do. Besides, I owed you from taking care of me last time. Consider it payback," she gave Kara a warm smile. One the alien returned.

And they talked. Alex explained that there was red K deposited in her boot. None of them sure how it got there, but thankful it was gone now. All women laughed as an angry Lucy Lane stormed in and demanded that they all took a break. And gave Alex a glare and demanded that her and Lecia take at least a few weeks off.  Alex only agreed after making a deal that Lucy subbed in for her while she was recovering.

Before Lecia could leave, Lucy made sure to give her her number. She said Alex mentioned something about her starting to become part of the group. Lecia wasn't sure what surprised her more, Lucy giving her number or what Alex had said. But both things made her feel good and brought happiness to her. 

The first few days were strange. Lecia had been in constant contact with more people than she had in a long time, maybe ever. Not only had she been trying to keep up with individual conversations with people, but there were also mini group texts and the big group text between everyone. Lucy recently texted her and Alex to let them know that they found the person who put the hit out on Lena. Lecia nearly bolted out the door until she received a text from Alex, not even a second later, telling her to not even think about getting out there. How the director knew her so well was a mystery. But she also found it comforting. Nia and Kara apparently went on a trip to Nia's home town. Which she only heard so much good about through that group text. 

Kara told Nia about being Supergirl, but Lecia never brought it up to Nia. No, her conversations with Nia were spent talking about other things. Sure, there was plenty of awkwardness, but it was nice. And when Nia's article about the attack from the Agents of Liberty came out, Lecia was the first to praise her writing abilities. 

Lecia got to know everyone better and them her. Though they never pushed too much about her past. She hadn't brought up much of her past since her talk with Alex. Even when Kara came over to teach her some kryptonian meditation techniques, she didn't push. The word 'magic' came up but twice in the three hours she had been there. And Kara seemed to have an understanding that her magic was a hard subject. Though she did wonder how it all worked. And Lecia did have to explain it somewhat, in order for Kara to integrate it into the meditation. The two talked, Lecia had some questions about the meditation techniques because she wasn't used to them. But Kara was patient and helped guide her. In return, Lecia decided she was going to open up to Kara in a way she hadn't in a long time. And certainly the only time she did so when it wasn't required of her. 

"Kara, I want to try something. If you let me."

Kara was mirroring Lecia, sitting on her knees with her hands in her lap, "Depends."

Lecia waited until Kara's eyes opened and met hers, "I call it opening up. Because, in a way, that's what it is. Here," She moved to sit with her legs crossed, "You too, crisscross apple sauce."

Kara laughed and did so, "Ok, but no more food talk. I'm starting to get hungry."

"Agreed. I'm gonna hold your hands and I want you to close your eyes. You'll know when you know."

"What's that even mean?"

"You'll know."

Both women closed their eyes as Lecia held onto Kara's hands and spoke, "There's this thing called the life force. Every living thing has it. Without it, there is no life. Hence the name. Not only do I have magic, but I was born a meta. It's how I heal others and myself. Of course, there is magic that can heal, but this is different. I'm connected to the life force. Any healing I do comes from it. I'm also sensitive to the life force of others. I can feel it in them. When I was most practiced, I could tell when a person was super healthy and I could tell if they were dying. If I try hard enough, maybe I could see it flowing through a person. But for the most part, it's just feel. Like a constant hum, a river flowing through you and every living thing. It's one of those things where you feel it and its unmistakably so. There's no doubt that it's what you are feeling."

She felt Kara tense up and gasp, "Oh Rao. It's like feeling I get when the sun recharges me. But its just there flowing."

Lecia smiled. There was no doubt that Kara could feel her own life force, "Good. Then it worked. When I said I was opening up, I meant it. With a little bit of help with my other abilities, I can temporarily share my connection. Now, try and feel my life force."

"Is that even possible?"

"A few people have been able to. Well, for a few seconds. We can try. It's like crossing a bridge. You'll know if it works."

The moment she finished the sentence, she knew Kara could feel it. Because once again, the Kryptonian gasped. Lecia chuckled, "Hello to you too."

"This- I can't even explain. It's-"

"A bit overwhelming?"

Kara laughed, "That, but also it-"

The connection lost its hold, "Sorry about that. Like I said, those who did succeed only did so for a few seconds."

Both of them dropped their hands and opened their eyes. Kara felt like she was buzzing and Lecia could tell. And she knew about the after effects from previous experiences. She smiled at her, "You'll feel that kinda vibration for a few hours, maybe even a day. It's because your mind is trying to hold onto the feeling of your life force. Eventually the connection will go back to normal and it'll go away. "

"Lecia, that was incredible. Thank you."

"No need to thank me. I wanted to do something for you since you took the time to come teach me your Kryptonian ways."

Lecia insisted that Kara stay for dinner because she knew the kryptonian was hungry. Kara helped make dinner. Even gave Lecia a tip on a way to make the sauce. They ate and talked some more, eventually Kara left. But not before insisting that Lecia come to game night a few days from now. Lecia happily agreed.

It wasn't until she laid down to sleep that she realized that she really was becoming part of the group. And everyone was becoming a family she never expected to have.


	10. Game Night

It was gonna be fine. Sure, maybe she didn't know James too well, but they had gotten along. At least he was civil in the big group text. She even got along with Brainy. Before, they hadn't talked much at work. But ever since she was adopted but the group of friends, her and Brainy got along really well. The only person who she hadn't really talked to in Kara's circle as of late was Lena. Her and Lena hadn't talked since she freaked out on Lena about her piss poor security detail. Lecia shook her head and knocked on the door. Lena was probably too busy doing CEO things. Certainly, there was no way Lena would have time to-

The door opened to reveal none other than Lena Luthor. Of course, she would be the one to open the door for her. Luck was always Lecia's best friend. The two were both stunned, surprised to see the other. Where Lecia was expecting Lena to be too busy, Lena just didn't realize how close Lecia had become with her friends.

There was only a bark as a warning before the big German shepherd pushed passed Lena and jumped on Lecia. Lecia fell back and Jazmin covered her face with wet dog kisses. 

"Jaz! No. Stop," She couldn't help but laugh at the dog holding her down, "Jaaaaz. I know, it's good to see you too. Can- Let me up."

There was laughter coming from the door and someone called for Jazmin, but the dog didn't listen. Eventually, Kara came to the rescue and mentioned treats and the dog took off back in the apartment. Lecia looked up to see Lena, Nia and James all standing there. Lena had an amused look on her face, while Nia and James were still laughing. Nia had her phone in hand, no doubt recorded the whole thing. Lecia shook her head, "Oh sure, I get attacked and you just stand by and laugh. Some friends you are."

"Oh yes, you looked like you were in mortal danger," James joked.

"Truly," Nia added then stepped forward to help her up, "I'm glad you made it out alive."

They all stepped inside, "I'm a survivor of war, really."

Lecia watched as Lena went into the kitchen with Kara and she followed James and Nia to the living room where Alex and Brainy were sitting. Alex was on the couch and Brainy was on the floor. Poor Alex seemed to be trying to set up trivial pursuit while Brainy seemed to be questioning her about something and wasn't dropping it.

"All I'm saying is that you should've been injured more than you are. Going against an unpredictable Kryptonian effected the was she was is an extremely dangerous situation. And-"

Lecia spoke up, "Brainy, are you doubting Alex's capabilities?"

Alex smirked, "Yeah, Brainy."

"I mean, she's worked with Supergirl for years, she at least had time to study how the girl works. And she's one of the few who dealt with Supergirl influenced by red Kryptonite before, I think she handled herself with unbridled expertise."

"I suppose that is correct."

Alex let out a small laugh, "You suppose."

In the kitchen, Lena was helping with preparing dinner. She looks from the living room back to the plates she was grabbing, "She gets along with you guys pretty well, doesn't she?"

Kara smiled and opened the silverware drawer, "Yeah, she does. None of us really expected it, but she grew on us."

"Does she step into your business as well?"

Kara stopped reaching for the silverware and turned to Lena, "She means well. I know she kinda crossed a line with the who security thing, but maybe it was because she was the one who found out there was a hit on you in the first place. Maybe it was just a tad personal for her. Give her another chance, I promise, she's a good one."

She took one look into Kara's soft eyes and gave in, "Ok. I'll try."

"Good. You know, you'll find you two have a lot in common. Now," She grabs the right amount of forks and sets them out, "Let's eat."

They ate and played trivial pursuit. Alex wanted to sit the last game out. So, now Lena and James couldn't be on a team anymore. Lecia landed on the last piece she needed, science. Kara didn't want to move to reach for the card, so she asked Lena to do it. Lena laughed at how ridiculous Kara was being and read the question for Lecia, "Who is credited with inventing the first battery?"

"Alessandro Volta," Lecia said with a smile on her face. 

"That's not even fair. How did you know that," Nia questioned.

"I am a smart cookie," Lecia said as she sent Nia a smirk.

"You know, smug isn't a good look on you," Nia then took frosting from the cupcake she had and wiped it on Lecia's cheek, "There. That suits you."

Everyone started to laugh and Lecia let out a chuckle before her eyes met the young reporter's, "Thanks for the tip, but I think you should try it out too."

Before she could make an advance, Kara spoke up, "Hey, no food fighting in my apartment!"

"But she started it," Lecia argued weakly.

"Well, I'm finishing it. Now, who wants to play monopoly?"

"Ten bucks to anyone who can beat Lena," James joked.

"I'll take you up on that," Lecia says as she wipes off the frosting.

Lena raises an eyebrow at her, "You sure you're up for the challenge?"

Lecia raises an eyebrow right back at her, "I have yet to determine the difficulty of such a challenge."

"Lecia, you DO realize who you're challenging, right," Alex chips into the conversation as she helps Kara set up the next game.

"Of course. Lena Luthor, CEO badass of multiple fortune 500 companies.  Business has been a part of life as much as breathing. That being said, being the daughter of Erica del Portenza has its perks as well." 

Lena, James, and Kara froze. Lecia's smiling face turned into a confused one as she looked at them, "What?"

"Erica del Portenza," James said in disbelief.

She realized what was going on. She hadn't told really anyone who her mother was. Alex and Brainy probably don't really know who she is and she told Nia already. But Kara, James, and especially Lena, would know exactly who Erica is.

"Yeah. That's mom."

Kara spoke up, "You're Erica del Portenza's daughter?"

She nodded shyly, "Yup. That'd be me."

"I knew she had a daughter, but there's never been much on her. She never really talked about her," James adds.

Lecia just shrugs, "She didn't want me in the spotlight too much. She didn't want it to effect the other aspects of my life."

As true as that was, there was more to it. Like the fact that her last name wasn't Thorul until she was 14. Her original name would've brought too many questions. Questions that her mom wouldn't want to deal with. And if the truth were to have gotten out, she'd have no choice but to publicly involve Lecia's father. Which was also something she didn't want. The two were like minded people, but Erica didn't have the best relationship with Lecia's father. 

"I must day," Lena speaks up, "I'm surprised that you're an agent. With business people usually being big on having children to take over for them. Not to mention Erica doesn't have the best views when it comes to alien matters."

"Yeah, mom has her own agenda about that. But I try not to let it influence my own opinions. I mean, aliens are people too. Sure, not human, but still people. As far as the business end goes, she made sure to keep me involved enough to make sure I knew how to run the place, but I have a feeling she has her own plans for her companies. Plans where she doesn't really hand over the reins. She's not fond of sharing power."

Lena lets out a small laugh, "So, I've noticed. She and Lex were... close for a short while. I was only a teenager when it was going on, but she was very self focused from what little I gathered from her."

Lecia let out a nervous laugh, "Yeah. That's uh one way to put it."

The conversation dropped after that and monopoly was a go. And in the end, Lecia had proved to pose an actual challenge against Lena. Something that she wasn't expecting. But even though Lecia had teamed up with Nia and Brainy, Lena still came out victorious. And it was a very satisfying victory. 

"Good game, Thorul," She stuck her hand out to the young agent.

"Yeah, yeah, you're not too bad, Luthor," she grumbled as she shook Lena's hand.

"Oh, come on, Lecia, don't be a sore loser," Alex jokes.

"Yeah, no one beats Lena at this game anyways," Kara adds.

"I'm not a sore loser."

"Really," Lena takes a sip of her wine, "Could've fooled me."

"First I get attacked by a dog and you all just laugh. Then I get frosting to the face. And now everyone is ganging up on me. I feel so loved, guys."

"Just think of it as your initiation," James joked, "You're one of us now."

Lecia was about to say something, but is stopped when she feels her phone goes off. It was Jax. She had left him to test the project she had been working on. It turned out to be successful, so she told him to run a full scale test and she'd be there soon. She stood up and put her phone away, "Well, as lovely as this evening has been, I have to head home."

"Already," Alex spoke up, "It's only 8."

"Yeah, there are some errands I've gotta finish before the night is over."

"Nothing too strenuous. Remember what the doctor said," Kara jokes.

"You didn't seem to care about doctor's orders when I was tackled by Jaz."

After Lecia gave her goodbyes, she took off. And once the door closed, Lena turned to the Alex and asked to talk to her privately. Everyone gave curious looks, but Alex nodded and they walked into Kara's room. Far enough in the corner to not be heard. 

"What's wrong?"

"Remember that conversation we had awhile back," she shows Alex her phone which displayed a map and a marked location, "Looks like we found it."

 


	11. Truth and Suit

_Flashback-_

_"It's all coded. The first page here isn't data. It's a message. I need a pen and paper."_

_Alex quickly grabbed both items and handed them to her agent. She could practically see the gears turning in her head as she started to write down notes. Her phone started buzzing and she pulled it out to see Lena calling her._

_"Lena. What's up?"_

_"There's something I need you to see, but I need you to come to Lcorp as soon as you can."_

_She nodded, even though she knew the Luthor couldn't see her, "Of course. I'm on my way."_

_She hung up and let Vasquez know she was heading to Lcorp for something as she made her way out. Whatever it was, the tone in Lena's voice made it sound urgent._

_The trip to the building was a quick one. She wasted no time making her way up to the CEO's office. Jess let her in immediately muttering something about Lena expecting her. Alex walked in to see Lena standing with her back to her._

_"You wanted to see me," She said as she closed the door._

_Lena turned around with a tablet in hand, "Yes, thank you. Alex, do you remember when Metallo broke me out of jail and brought me to one of my brother's facilities?"_

_"It was quite a bit ago, but yeah. Why?"_

_"Because from my short time there, I was able to notice a certain signal the facilities gave off. And after the one you and supergirl managed to find a few months ago, I created a system to help locate the signals. Problem is, they only give off said signal when something in the facility reaches out to something outside. Even then, finding exact location still proves difficult. But the more times the signal is shot out, the more I can narrow it down."_

_Alex shook her head, "What are you trying to say? You found one?"_

_"Yes and no. I found one, but I don't know exactly where it is yet. Not precisely. What I do know," She turns the tablet to Alex, "Is that its within a 200 mile radius of national city."_

_Alex sighs, "Well, that's a lot of places it could be. But it's not nothing. And you said the more the signal is sent out, the more you can narrow it down?"_

_Lena nodded, "That's right."_

_"Good news, we may be able to find it. Bad news, this means someone is using one of Lex's facilities. But we have a plan now. You'll let me know when you find something, right?"_

_Lena nodded, "Absolutely."_

 

Present day-

"This hideout is a lot bigger than the rest," the Kara comments.

"Maybe we should've had a bigger team than the three of us. And Alex isn't even supposed to be on duty," Lena adds.

"I'll be fine. And it would've been four, but Lecia is off the grid at the moment," Alex says.

"She's never off the grid though," Kara mentions with confusion in her voice.

They finally make it to a huge room with the vault in it. It's bigger than the rest. They walk towards it, but hide when they see someone start to walk out of it. Three sets of eyes go wide when they see a familiar young agent step out of it.

"At least know we know why she's not on the grid," Kara whispers, disappointment clear in her voice.

 _"Lecia, if I may mention something,"_ a computerized voice comes from the monitor next to the vault.

The agent turns to it, "What's wrong, Jax."

_"It appears that there is a presence of Kryptonian DNA in the facility."_

Lecia stiffens at the information. She sets down the tablet in her hand, "Jax, lock down the vault now. And do a scan for what room the kryptonian DNA is detected."

The lights in the vault turn off, doors shut, and it lowers back into the floor. She quickly grabs her leather jacket off the chair it was hanging on. Alex decides that now is the moment to come out, "No need to scan, Agent Thorul."

Lecia freezes, "Shit."

She turns to the voice to see  the director with a gun pointed at her. Lena with her arms crossed with an incredibly intimidating look on her face. And lastly, the kryptonian who set off the alert, standing in her classic Supergirl pose. She knew she couldn't get anywhere. It was time the answers finally came into light. She takes a deep breath and looks back to her boss, "Put the gun down, Director. I'm not going anywhere."

Alex holsters her gun, "I can't believe you, Lecia. I trusted you. We all did."

"I know. And I trust you guys too. It's just complicated. Let me explain."

The three women walk towards the agent. Lena decides to speak up, "How'd you even get in? The vaults are indestructible and inaccessible to those outside the Luthor bloodline."

Lecia took a deep breath, it was time for that gate to open. She knew that a flood may follow, but she had no choice.

_"Lecia, did you need me to activate defense proceedures?"_

"No Jax, these people are not a threat. That includes the kryptonian."

She looked back to the women, all of them had expectant looks on their faces. Lecia walks other to the entrance of the vault and sets her hand on the scanner. A moment passes and it confirms out loud, _"Luthor DNA detected."_

The vault rises and Lecia turns towards the three women. All probably more confused than before. But her eyes lock with Lena's and she can tell that she's realizing the truth, "Thorul. I can't believe I didn't realize it before. It's an anagram, isn't it?"

She nods, "Yeah. It's actually one my mother came up with."

Alex speaks up, "But wouldn't you have to be related to Lex to access the vault? Share blood with him?"

Lecia chuckles sadly, "Well, the man DOES make up half of my DNA, Alex."

Silence. Nothing. Just stares. Then it's followed by a response from Alex, "How do we know what you're saying is true?"

"Jax."

_"Yes, Ms. Luthor?"_

"Can you play my father's video message to me on the screen?"

_"Of course, Lecia."_

Lex shows up on the screen, he looks tired, but his hard eyes have a certain softness to them that only Lena has recognized. From a time when they were younger. He smiles at the screen then talks, _"Hello, Lecia. Welcome to your inheritance. I know it's not much, but I have hideouts hidden across the globe that no one else, besides myself, and now you, know about. By now, one of two things have happened; either people have FINALLY come to their senses and realized that aliens are a threat to us OR they're foolish and have tried and stopped me. Whether or not they succeeded depends on if I'm with you when you find this. If I'm not, I'm either dead or imprisoned. Jax is an AI I made for you. He'll listen to anything you say and help in any way you need. He's got a few flaws, but I have no doubt you can fix him. He'll give you the coordinates to the other hideouts. In each hideout there will be vaults containing tools that will help you take down these alien threats. I believe in you, Lecia Kieran. Maybe you can convince your naïve aunt to finally come to her senses and help you. I love my sister, but if she can't come to reason, then she will just be another obstacle you'll have to take down. Give her a chance, but if Lena doesn't come around, take her out," He sighs and his gaze becomes even softer, "I know I haven't really been present lately. With all that's been going on with that idiot kryptonian, Superman, and your mother ceasing contact between us, I haven't been able to say my part. But know that I love you. I'm immensely proud of your achievements thus far. You never cease to amaze me. You are a Luthor, amazing is what we do. Make me proud, Lecia. Goodbye."_

The screen goes black. Another silence follows, but Lecia doesn't let it last. She looks at Alex, not caring about the tears that made their own trails down her face, "He wasn't always bad. He really was a great dad. Erica, my mother, she made him keep me a secret. Hell, she didn't even let him know about me until I was 2. And that because he found out about me on his own. He was kind hearted. We were inseparable when he came to visit. But when he started to go on his crazy man hunt against aliens, my mother cut him off. And I later found out why. I never agreed to his crazy Ideals. Yes, my mother doesn't have the best opinions when is comes to aliens, but they never were as bad as my father's. And luckily, the apple fell far from the tree with that."

Lena felt like she had been blind. How could she not see it before? Looking at Lecia now, she saw it. She saw similarities to Lex in Lecia. She saw the similarities to Erica too. Actually, the way she carried herself oddly reminded Lena of her father. On top of that, the timing of Erica and Lex's short lived fling matched up with Lecia's age. Lena had family that wasn't in jail or trying to kill her. In fact, quite the opposite, "I guess this explains why you were so stubborn about my security detail."

Lecia laughed and wiped her tears, "It's not my fault that they sucked. I guess stubbornness runs in the family."

"You can say that again," Kara tried to joke.

"Thanks, Supergirl," Lecia jests.

"Why didn't you just tell us," Alex asks.

"Well, at first it was because I didn't know you. Not really. And like I'm just gonna go up to my boss and introduce myself as Lex Luthor's secret daughter. And after I got to know all of you, I think I just kept chickening out. Even with you, Lena. We're family and I couldn't even come out and say it. I almost did a few times, but every time I chickened out."

Kara spoke up, "I'm sorry, Lecia, I gotta ask. What are you using the vault for?"

Surprisingly, the agent's face lit up, "Oh! Actually, it's something I've been working on for you."

She opens the vault and walks in. Kara goes to follow her, but Lecia quickly turns to her, "No. You stay out. There are kryptonite emitters currently on in here. Let me turn them off first."

Kara, Alex, and Lena waited for Lecia to come out. When she did, she had a black suitcase. The smile she held on her face was very clearly an excited one. 

"Jax just finished running a full scale test on it. So, it should be good to go," She held up the case in her arms, "Open it. I promise it won't hurt you."

Kara gave Lecia a look, but opened the case and saw a red cloth covering something. But there were also lights in the case that were on. No ordinary lights though, "Are those mini yellow sun lamps?"

Lecia nodded enthusiastically, "Yes ma'am. The material absorbs yellow sun radiation. Now take out the suit and tell me what you think."

"Suit?"

"I figured it was time Supergirl got an upgrade," Lecia handed her the case, "Here, go try it on and come back."

Suddenly there's a gush of wind and shes in the suit. Lecia gives a proud smile, "Damn, that looks better on you than I thought."

She gives herself a once over. The suit consisted of a long sleeve top and pants. Her new boots didn't quite come up to her knees, but they were comfortable. The overall aesthetic design was really nice. She placed a hand on the family crest on her chest, "It feels really good. Like it's almost a part of me. And like I'm charging?"

"Good! That's what I was going for. It's actually why it's stored in a case that has yellow sun lamps. It absorbs the light and... I'm nerding out. Basically, the suit stores yellow sun energy. And when your out and about in the sun, not only are YOU charging, but the suit is as well. And should help, incase you're injured. Or just need a bit more juice."

"That's genius, Lecia," Alex says looking a tad impressed.

"Not only that," She runs to her vault and comes back with something behind her back. She smiles  when she gets closer, "think fast," whatever was behind her back, she tossed to Kara.

Kara caught it and a second later realized what it was, "Is this what I think it is?"

Lecia nodded, "If what you think it is is kryptonite, then yes. And yes, you can have it to hide it or destroy it, do whatever you feel like with it."

"How am I able to be near it, let alone hold it?"

"The suit. It contains kryptonite resistant materials. And for the parts of your body it doesn't cover, it uses the stored yellow sun radiation."

"It's healing her faster than the kryptonite can harm her," Lena adds.

"Precisely."

Alex places a hand on Lecia's shoulder, "This is what you're always working on in the lab isn't it."

"Yeah. I figured Supergirl could use a bit more protection since the DEO can't help her anymore."

Lecia found herself wrapped up in strong arms, "Thank you, Lecia," Kara pulled back, "This means more than you know."

Lecia gave her a nod, "Don't mention it. It's the least I could do. Now, let's head home. It's quite late."

The three older women agreed and they started to head out. Lecia told Jax to close down and lock up. The two Danvers sisters were a few steps ahead, giving the two Luthor women some privacy. 

"So," Lena broke the silence, "You're my niece."

"Yeah. It would appear so."

"Did I hear my brother in saying your middle name was-"

"Kieran? Yeah. I was born Lecia del Portenza-Luthor. I didn't have a middle name. And when dad found out about me, he wanted me to be named after you."

"Really? I can't imagine why."

"Believe it or not, he does love you. You were special to him growing up. Only ever spoke nicely of you. At least to me anyways. I was always curious about this aunt that he always mentioned."

"I hope I didn't disappoint."

"Trust me, Lena, you've lived above and beyond my expectations. If I end up being half the woman you are, I know I did something right."

Lena was quiet. She didn't know how to respond to the comment. It wasn't something she was used to. Especially being a Luthor in the public eye.

Lecia got nervous with the silence, "I'm sorry if this is all too much. I can back off and give you some space. The last thing I want to do is weird you out and-"

"Actually, I was thinking maybe we could meet up for lunch or dinner sometime."

The younger Luthor smiled brightly, "Really?"

Lena smiled back, "Really. I think it's time I got to know my niece."

"I'd like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Comments? Thoughts? How's everyone doin?


	12. A Favor

_She's adorable._ The thought was quite prominent in Lecia's mind as she was sitting across from Nia. She wanted to be honest with everyone, especially Nia. Because Nia was the beautiful woman that would never leave her brain. It had been two weeks since Lena and the Danvers sisters found out the truth about her lineage. Lecia decided the rest of the group deserved to know. She had told James and Brainy together. Both respected her wish to keep the knowledge of her father within the friend group. James became a little standoffish, but Lecia didn't blame him. It was quite the bit of information to take in. She'd give him time. Lucy even took it better than she thought she would. But like James, she'd give Lucy time. 

But right now she didn't want to think of them. No, instead, her attention was completely focused on the girl in front of her. The one with the adorable confused look on her face. 

"So, wait, not only are you a Portenza, but you're also a Luthor? And not just any Luthor, but you're Lex's daughter?"

Lecia let out a small laugh, amused by Nia's reaction to the news she just told her, "I guess it's a good thing I picked a table in the corner, away from everyone. Otherwise, the world would know my secret by tomorrow."

"Sorry, it's just... a lot to take in."

A small shot of panic ran through Lecia. She set her coffee down and sat up, "Nia, I hope this doesn't change your opinion of me. I'm still the same person you know. I just wanted to be honest with you."

"Oh no," Nia reached across the table and placed her hand over Lecia's, "You're still you. I know that. It's just...woah. Wait, wouldn't that mean you have rights to Lcorp?"

Lecia shrugged, "I'm not sure. But I'm not sure I'd even want Lcorp. It just seems like a headache. I've been around business stuff my whole life. And besides, I like working where I do. Not to mention that there's no one better fit to run Lcorp than the woman currently doing so."

"No, of course not. I'm just curious is all."

"Also, I'm pretty sure any right I had to Lcorp went out the window after my father went crazy," She added as she finished her coffee.

It crossed her mind that she hadn't much thought of it. If there was any part of Lcorp that belonged to her. That really wasn't her. Would she help her aunt if ever she asked? Absolutely. Not sure how much help she'd really be though. Sure, she knew her way around a business deal, but Lena was much better with it all.

The two younger Luthors had shared a few lunch dates since finding out Lecia's truth. Lecia even spent the night at her aunt's loft a few days ago. It was an accident, but Lena didn't mind at all. They had been having a Harry Potter marathon and both women fell asleep on the couch half way through Prisoner of Azkaban. Lecia woke up to the smell of breakfast and the sun in her eyes. She had been in her clothes from the night before, but she also had a blanket. She later found out that Lena had woken up around 2am and went to her bed, but not before finding a spare blanket for her.

Nia's phone went off causing both of them to jump at the unexpected noise. She gave a small apology as she excused herself to answer it. Lecia waited patiently as Nia spoke to whoever needed her. _She really is beautiful. You know, you should probably try and ask her out on a real date soon. Yeah, like that would happen._ Lecia smiled as Nia glanced back at her and gave a smile of her own. She swore her stomach flipped when she watched as Nia ducked to hide a blush that had blossomed on her face. 

Nia hung up shortly after and told Lecia she had to go to CatCo to finish up some work she left from the day before. The two walked out together and said their goodbyes. But before either walked away Nia quickly pressed a kiss to Lecia's cheek and told her to have a good day. The reporter turned and walked away immediately after. She missed the frozen state she put Lecia in. Lecia barely muttered out a 'You too.' before watching Nia walk away. And she froze in place. Her hand was brought up and her fingers lightly touched the place where Nia pressed her lips. Her face lit up as she swore she could feel the spot tingling. _That girl is somethin' else._

On a normal day, she'd be making her way to the DEO. But she told Alex she'd be late due to her meeting up with both Nia and Lena today. So, she made her way to Lcorp to see her aunt. When she got in she asked Jess if Lena was free. Jess let her know that she'd have to wait because she was currently with someone. The agent thanked her. She didn't mind waiting, she was a patient person.

In Lena's office sat the CEO herself on the couch with her best friend. Lena finally told Kara that her and James broke up the previous week. It was a mutual break up, both of them not feeling the chemistry that was once there. Both content on remaining good friends. Kara was initially worried that it would be weird between them, but Lena reassured her that it simply wasn't the case.

Kara wouldn't admit it to Lena, but she was happy about the news. Happy that her two friends ended their relationship on good terms. Happy there wasn't going to be any drama there. Also, happy that Lena was single. Oh yes, the kryptonian had finally come to terms with how Lena made her feel. All that she felt for Lena suddenly made sense to her not too long ago. It was her smile that brought the revelation to Kara. She had brought Lena lunch one day and as Lena looked up from her desk she gave her a smile that caused her to freeze. Her next words were stuttered and her recovery was a bit of a mess, but she pushed passed it. Her thoughts were consumed by Lena as they ate. And she slowly realized what it all meant. Surprised it took her this long to realize what her heart had been trying to tell her all along. But also terrified at the thought of Lena not feeling the same.  
  


And Lena? Lena had the same thoughts about Kara. It was part of why she broke up with James. And in her heart she held the same fear that Kara would never return her feelings. So, she would hold onto her friendship with the reporter sitting next to her. The one Jazmin was  half laying on as Kara scratched behind her ears. Lena let out an amused laugh, causing both to look to her.

"What," Kara asked.

Lena shook her head with a smile, "Oh nothing, just that you both have that adorable puppy dog look on your faces."

Kara looked down to try and hide the blush she felt start to form. It wasn't fair the effect Lena's words could have on her.

Lecia threw patience out the window when she recognized who was in Lena's office with her. The familiar feeling of Kara's life force allowed her to do so. She was in a great mood, still riding a high that being around a certain brunette reporter gave her. Without a warning, she opened up the door, "Hello, people and doggo."

Jaz got up and had Lecia tackled within seconds of her opening the door. Her face was covered in dog kisses very quickly.

"Damn it, not again. Jaz, down."

She heard Jess' muffled laughter behind her and comment about her getting what she deserved. Lecia pushed Jaz off her and laughed, "Not helping, Jess."

Lena called the dog to let her niece stand, "You are so extra, Lecia."

Lecia gave her aunt a proud smile and closed the door, "Of course. It runs in the family."

"I wouldn't say I'm that extra," Lena argues.

"CatCo," she says as she gives Lena a deadpan look.

"She's got a point," Kara adds.

"One thing."

Kara laughed at her best friend. Lena was extra, very much so. But it was endearing, as most things about her are. 

"So," Lecia sat down on the other side of Kara, "What did you wanna talk to me about?"

Lena turned slightly to look at both women better, "Well, I actually wanted to ask a favor of both of you, so I'm glad you showed up. There's this gala fundraiser I'm having for the children's hospital tomorrow night. I know it's very last minute, but I was wondering if you'd both come. It'd just be nice to have some familiar faces. Ones that won't be critiquing my every move."

"I don't have any plans. So, I'll be there."

"I would be happy to come," Kara said then turned to Lecia, "You should see if Nia could come. You know, so you don't get too bored."

"And you're helplessly pining after the woman," Lena added.

Lecia choked at the comment, "Wha- No, I'm not. I mean, we're really good friends. And.. do you think she'd say yes?"

Both of the older women laughed and reassured her that Nia would most definitely. And though she tried to play it off nonchalantly, the young agent couldn't fool either woman. Because in the time they've known Lecia, they've both seen how her and Nia act around eachother. Both so oblivious to the each other's feelings. Not that Kara nor Lena had ANY room to talk about being oblivious to someone's feelings. 

Which is why Lecia left with Kara when Lena had an unexpected conference call. She wasn't blind to how Kara and her aunt were crazy for eachother. Once the elevator door closed, Lecia spoke up, "You know she'd say yes, right?"

"Who? Are you talking about asking Nia? Of course she'd say yes, you two are thick as thieves."

Lecia let out a laugh, "No, not Nia. Lena."

"I'm a bit lost."

"Kara," She turned to the blonde, "You two are so blind. Which is ironic since you have x-ray vision for goodness sake."

"Blind to what, exactly?"

"Each other. I mean, I approve. I think you two would be great together. I know you'd treat each other right."

"Wh-," The elevator opened and Kara couldn't get a word out before Lecia was already stepping out.

Lecia turned around, walking backwards, "Wear something blue. She likes the way it brings out your eyes. Just a suggestion."

Kara was frozen as she watched Lecia turn and walk away. Doors just about closed before she could stop them. She made her way out of the building. _Something blue, huh?_

 


	13. Gala

It's ok. It's totally ok, totally normal to be nervous. Even though she was denying, and failing, being nervous as she paced around her room. She had to be at Nia's apartment in an hour and she wasn't even dressed. Instead, she was pacing back and forth in her room. Standing there in just her underwear and bra, hair still damp from the shower. 

She had her outfit already picked, that wasn't the problem. No, the suit was already laid out on the bed. It was a simple dark grey 3-piece suit. It only took her all morning to decide whether she was wearing the suit or a dress she had. And the grey would most likely go with whatever Nia decided to wear. Not that they were going together like they were together on a date. Well, maybe she wasn't sure. 

_-The previous day-_

_Lecia was giving herself a mental pep talk as the elevator made its way up to the correct floor where she knew Nia was. The pep talk had started the moment she stepped foot in Catco. She tried her best to ignore her nerves. Though as the elevator rose, they only grew. When the doors opened, she took a deep breath and  stepped out._ _When she finally made it to Nia's desk, she realized that the reporter wasn't there._

_"Looking for Nia?"_

_Lecia jumped from the unexpected voice and turned to see a smiling blonde_ , _"Dear Gods, you scared me."_

_The woman gave an apologetic look, "Oh, I'm sorry. I just saw you were looking around and I assumed since you were by her desk, you were looking for Nia."_

_"No, you're fine. No need to apologize. And I am looking for Nia. I'm Lecia, by the way."_

_"Eve. And Nia should be back soon, she just went to grab some coffee. Or at least, that's what I think she was grumbling about as she walked by me."_

_"Oh, ok. I guess I'll just wait here then. Thank you, Eve."_

_Lecia watched as Eve walked away smiling, thinking to herself that the woman was VERY chipper. She only had to wait a few minutes before she heard a familiar voice._

_"Well, didn't expect to see you so soon. Did you miss me that much?"_

_Lecia looked up from her phone and pocketed it with a smile, "Yeah, uh I mean, no-I mean, I have a question."_

_Nia set her coffee cup on her desk, "Straight to business then. What's up?"_

_"Well, Lena is hosting this gala tomorrow."_

_"The one for the children's hospital?"_

_"Yeah. And she uh wanted some kind familiar faces there, so she asked Kara and I to go. And I was just wondering, I mean you don't have to, but would you maybe want to come with me? If you don't want to, that's fine I-"_

_"Lecia."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"First, breathe. Second, I'd love to go. I think it'd be a fun experience, I've never been to one of Lena's galas yet."_

_"Right. Yeah, should be a fun um experience."_

_"Pick me up around 7?"_

_"Perfect. I'll see you then," she gave her a quick hug then started back toward the elevator._

_"Lecia," Nia's voice stopped her._

_Lecia turned to the reporter._

_"Wear a neutral color. I'm not sure what to wear yet and I'd hate for colors to clash."_

_It took a moment for her to understand what Nia meant, but after it clicked she nodded, "Yeah, ok. Yeah. Neutral. Got it."_

_She was a mess, but she made it through. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. It was a text._

_-From Kara- 'I told you she'd say yes.'_

_-To Kara- 'I hope you step on a kryptonite lego.'_

 

_-Present Day-_

And there she was. Pacing. In all honesty, she wasn't really sure why she was pacing. Nervous habit, most likely. _Come on, Lecia, let's get your shit together._ She took a deep breath and turned to the outfit on the bed. She didn't have much time, so she needed to start getting ready. Her suit didn't take too long to get on. Her makeup was simple, but with a bit of flare. She pulled her hair back and pinned it so it would fall to one side. After one last look in the mirror, she let out a breath and made her way out the door. Making sure to grab her phone, wallet, and flowers for Nia. 

Hector was waiting for her outside her building. She smiled at him and thanked him as he grabbed the door for her. Lena had insisted that her and Nia take one of her vehicles there. Less hassle that way, or so Lena reasoned.  Lecia took a yet another deep breath as the car made way towards its next destination. 

The drive wasn't long at all, in fact it was shorter than what the agent had originally thought it to be. It was 6:45. Was that too early? No, it was ok. She just had to gather her courage and go knock on the door.  

Hector opened the door for her and she thanked him as she grabbed the flowers and stepped out. It was a simple arrangement. Just six red tulips. There was something about the flowers that reminded her of the reporter. They were soft, yet strong. Simple, yet elegant. And, like the Nia, she just thought they were beautiful.

She finally navigated her way to Nia's apartment. Her knuckles made contact with the door twice and she waited. There was some muffled voices then footsteps. When the door opened Lecia was met with an unfamiliar face. The stranger gave her a once over then smirked, "Oh, I get it now."

After an awkward second, Lecia speaks up, "Hi. I'm uh I'm-"

"Oh I know who you are. I'm Yvette."

"Nice to meet you. Is Nia ready yet? I know I'm here a bit early, but-"

"Yvette, have you seen my clutch purse," Nia's voice came from inside the apartment.

Yvette turned and answered, "It's on the table where you set it 10 minutes ago. Hurry up, your girl is here."

Footsteps were heard coming up to the door and it opened up to show the reporter. Lecia froze. Every atom of her being ceased to move as she processed the woman in front of her. She was convince Nia was an angel or some sort of heavenly being. She was in royal purple dress. The design was simple, but it took the agent's breath away. The way the sleeves clung to the sides of her shoulders left her collarbones lay bare. The dress dipped slightly, but not extremely low. It clung to her figure and ended just above the knees. Her hair was down in some loose curls. The make up around her eye did nothing, but make them all the more captivating to Lecia.

Finally realizing she had been staring, Lecia shook the daze from her head and handed out the flowers, "These are for you."

She swore she saw a blush as Nia took them and thanked her. Yvette stepped in, "Here, give me those. You two go and stay out of trouble."

With that, the two were practically shoved out the door. Lecia just laughed at the woman's antics then looked to Nia, "You got everything?"

Nia nodded, "Yeah. Everything I need is here," She pats the clutch purse hanging from her shoulder.

"Perfect. Then I guess we're ready. Shall we," She holds out a hooked arm.

Nia loops her arm around Lecia's, "We shall."

They made it to the car with several stolen glances from eachother. No words were spoken as the car pulled away, but they didn't need to be. Many messages were sent between the looks they kept giving each other. Whether it was a shy glance or a comforting smile. They were almost there when Nia gently reached toward Lecia's collar, "You're tie is crooked."

Lecia let out a nervous laugh, "Oh. Well, thank you."

Nia fixed the tie and flattened the collar back to it's original state, "There. Now you're back to your dapper self."

"Thank you. Hey, Nia?"

"Yeah?"

"You look beautiful tonight. I mean, you're beautiful all the time. But just you're just-"

The door opened, neither woman had realized the car stopped, not Hector getting out of the car to get the door. Lecia gave the driver a thank you as she stepped out, then turned and held out a hand. One which Nia took a hold of as she stepped out. As they looped arms, Hector wished them a good night. 

Both women started to walk towards the door, ignoring the random flashes of light. From the surprisingly big crowd outside the door. 

"I guess I didn't realize so many people would be here trying to get pictures," Nia commented.

"It's an event hosted by Lena Luthor, of course there'd be plenty of people trying to get a story from all of it," someone opens the door and they walk inside, "Are you still ok with all of this?"

Nia gave Lecia's arm a reassuring squeeze, "Of course I'm ok with it all. Now, keep that in mind when I mention that I see Kara over by the table of appetizers and I wanna go talk to her quick."

"Oh, yeah, sure. Don't cause too much trouble, ok? I'll just go get something to drink."

Nia quickly gave the agent a kiss on the cheek and left. Lecia just shook her head. She wasn't sure she'd ever get used to the action. It took a few minutes, but she finally found where the drinks were being handed out. She quickly decided that water was the way to go. She wasn't in the mood for much else.

The agent found herself at the edge of the room, content with just watching people interact. People dancing here and there, people donating, others just looked lost. There was something tugging at her in the background, something familiar, but she couldn't place why or where it was from. So, she allowed herself to ignore it. 

In all honesty, being surrounded by so many people in such a small space made her feel fuzzy in a way. Like her fingertips buzzed. Her unnaturally strong connection to the life force was to blame. And if she wasn't distracted, it was all her body could focus on, the flowing life forces of those around her. Thankfully, a tap on her shoulder pulled her out of her thoughts.

"You seem preoccupied," Lena said as she came to stand next to her niece, "Where's your plus one?"

She gave Lena a smile and nodded to where Nia and Kara stood talking about gods know what, "Talking to your plus one."

"My plus- Oh no, Kara came via her own invitation. Completely on her own accord," She said trying to cover up her natural reaction to the comment.

"Well, that blue is definitely doing her eyes a service."

"Truly. I've always liked how it always helps them stick out."

Lecia laughed, "I know. That's why I told her to wear blue."

"You what," Lena's head whips to her niece.

Lecia eyed her aunt, "For the love of all things holy, just ask the poor woman out. Or I could just do something about it. It's up to you."

"Lecia Kieran-"

"Lena Kieran."

Lena gave her a glare that lasted only a second before she sighed, "Looks like us Luthor women have a thing for cute reporters."

Lecia laughed and shook her head, "I guess we do," a song came on and more people decided they wanted to dance. Lecia set down her glass, "I'm going to dance. I'll see you soon."

She headed to Nia, noting how quickly both women went quiet when she approached. Giving a shy smile and a hand to Nia, "May I have this dance?"

Nia seemed surprised by the action, but agreed. Once she placed her hand in Lecia's, the agent looked to Kara, "Do me a favor? Ask Lena to dance with you. She mentioned how she hadn't had a proper dance in a while. And you're one of the only people she'd be comfortable dancing with."

Kara seemed hesitant, "Are you sure?"

"Kara, please. She's pretty stressed with the whole even anyways. I think you'd be a big help if you did."

Kara looked  down, then to where Lena stood across the room, "Ok. You're right. I mean, what are friends for, right?"

Lecia gave a knowing smile, "Precisely."

The Kryptonian walked away and Lecia led Nia to the dance floor. When they turned to each other, a wave of nerves hit both of them. But they pushed through it, Lecia placed an arm around Nia, resting on the small of her back. Nia resting one hand on Lecia's shoulder, her other resting in the agent's free hand. 

It only took a few seconds for them to fall in sync with eachother. Nia smiled up at Lecia, "So, Lena wanted to dance?"

Lecia shrugged, "Maybe she didn't necessarily SAY she wanted to. But I mean, come on, those two are hopeless."

Nia laughed, "That they are. At least they made it to the dance floor," She nods behind Lecia.

Lecia glanced to her aunt and Kara. The two of them close together, but there was a definite space between them. Lecia smirked and turned to Nia, "Oh that won't do."

"I mean, it would be a shame if someone bumped into them."

Lecia completely caught onto what the woman in her arms was implying and she thought it was a perfect idea, "Yes, a total shame."

The two subtly, not so subtly, danced through people and closer to their targets. After they got close enough, Lecia gave Nia a nod and took a step back, effectively bumping into Lena. Quickly, she spun her and Nia into the crowd of people, hiding them from the eyes of the two older women. 

They waited a few seconds before they looked over again. This time, both women were pressed together. Lena was resting her head on Kara's shoulder. Kara seemed to be in her own world. Her face just shown with contentment. _That's better._ Lecia smiled as the thought ran through her head.

"I think Lena has the right idea," Nia muttered.

Lecia went to ask, but the words stopped when she felt Nia's arm shifted to wrap around her upper arm, hand holding to the back of her shoulder. Her heart damn near stopped when she felt Nia rest her head in the crook of her neck. The two of them pressed closer together.

After her body processed what had happened, her arm tightened around the young reporter, "You comfy?"

Nia just nodded.

"Have I told you how amazing you look tonight?"

"You may have mentioned something along those lines, but I don't mind hearing it again."

Lecia smiled, "Well, in that case, you look absolutely stunning tonight."

After a glance to her aunt, Lecia suddenly felt a surge of courage. She needed to take her own advice, "Hey, Nia."

"Hey, what?"

"Would you say if I asked you to go on a date with me?"

Nia pulled back, but only enough to look at Lecia, "Was this not a date? Could've fooled me."

"O-oh I wasn't- I'm sorry. I didn't want to assume that-," She took a deep breath for what seemed like the millionth time tonight, "If you want it to be."

"Lecia, I don't get this dressed up for just anyone. So, yes. I'd like to consider this a date."

She didn't say anything, she just leaned down and kissed Nia's cheek, "Perfect."

Nia looked into Lecia's eyes, "Not quite, you missed."

Lecia's eyes glanced to Nia's lips then her eyes then to her lips again and both women started to lean in.

"Excuse me. May I cut in," A woman's voice cut them off.

They jumped apart and looked to the woman. Both of them froze like a deer in the headlights. Lecia quickly recovered, "Mom. What uh- you're here."

"Darling, you really shouldn't stumble over such a simple sentence."

"Right," She straightened up, causing her and Nia to separate, "What brings you here?"

"I'm going to get something to drink. Excuse me," Nia turned with a small bow of her head. 

"Nia- Damn, " Lecia looked to her mother. The women definitely had the attention of those around her. Erica always had that effect on people. She was like a magnet for wandering eyes. Lecia was never sure if it was because of her looks, or the power she held with her wealth and success, or something else entirely. Maybe it was a combination. 

"So, imagine my surprise when I hear that my daughter has been seen out on multiple occasions dining with Lena Luthor. I thought, 'There's no way Lecia would do something I explicitly told her not to'. Yet here we are."

"Mother, she's family-"

"And so is your deranged father, but I don't see you going to visit him in prison. Nor your grandmother."

"Did the whole deranged and in prison part not give a good enough reason as to why I haven't been there? Heaven forbid, I want to get to know the few good family members I have left."

"Well, does she know the truth?"

"We are in the middle of the dancefloor, can we take this conversation elsewhere?"

Erica agreed and they walked to a part of the room that was out of the way of anything important.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Does Lena know who you are?"

"Yes, she knows. And she's been nothing but lovely."

"You should come home."

"No, not at all. I have a real family of support here. I'm happy. Truly."

"Family of support? And you don't have that back home. Everyone cares for you at home too, Lecia."

A buzzing sensation rushed through her. Erica always put her on edge when they argued. Lecia realized that her mother's presents was the familiar tug she was feeling earlier, she really should've paid better attention. Her hands wrung together, "I know that. And I care for everyone too. But this is different. Aren't you the slightest bit happy that I'm happy?"

"Of course I am- Lecia... why are you sweating so much? And what's going on with your hands?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

She wasn't, she felt like she was going to explode. It was taking everything not to release the energy building within her.

"Fine. Don't tell me, Lecia, I'm only trying to help."

"I know. It's just- Can I go and enjoy my evening?"

"Is that your girlfriend I saw you with? Nia Nal, I believe her name was."

Lecia eyes instantly snapped to her mother's and glared at her. There was a tone in Erica's voice that wasn't pleasant at all, "You leave her out of it."

"I never said she was in anything. She's not normal you know?"

Lecia put a hand up, whatever Erica was going to say, she knew she was going to say it to try and put Nia down, "Mother, plea-"

"Did you know she's transgender?"

No, Nia hadn't mentioned it, but that didn't change things. In fact, it only made her anger with her mother grow, "That wasn't your news to share. And frankly, it doesn't change a damn thing. She's a beautiful women inside and out. Regardless of your beliefs on the subject."

"You will lower your voice, Lecia del Portenza."

"No, I will not. Because you don't listen otherwise. You come in here to search me out, insult my friends, insult the woman who I'm currently seeing, and even try and take me away from all of the happiness I've found for myself."

"Because it's what's best for you-"

That was it. The cup had over flowed. The straw that broke the camel's back. She couldn't contain it.

"It's not!"

The glass wall next to them exploded into shards, along with the display they were standing by. Both Portenzas and the people around them all dropped to the floor. The others fearing an attack. It wouldn't be the first time a major event, especially one hosted by a Luthor, was targeted. But Lecia and her mother knew the truth.

Lecia looked up an saw her mother smiling at her. A look she wanted to smack off her face, but she couldn't. Her focus needed to be put into maintaining the storm that was threatening to be let out again. She had to control her fears, because the last time she felt like this, others were hurt badly. This was why she stopped using her magic in the first place.

"You're using it again. Come home, Lecia. You know it's the only place where you can practice safely."

Lecia shook her head and forced words through clenched teeth, "You made me hurt them. I'm staying here."

"Lecia," Lena's worried voice hit her ears as she approached her curled body.

"Lena, you need to get back. Please, I dont- hurt you," The more she talked the harder it was for her to reign in the chaotic energy in her. An uncontrollable amount her mother was always able to trigger through angering her. She heard boots, combat boots, then someone kneel next to her. She vaguely felt Alex's life force. Not just hers, but Kara and Nia's next to her. She looked up to see Alex, Supergirl, and a different person. She was in a suit with multiple shades of blue. But even with the mask, Lecia could feel that the hero was Nia. There were questions, but not now.

"Lecia. Lecia can you look at me," Alex's gentle, but stern voice caught her attention and their eyes met, "There you go. What do you need? How can I help?"

Erica spoke up, "Give her to me and I'll take her somewhere better than this damned place."

Alex glared at Erica, "Not in this lifetime. I don't care who you are."

"Darts," Lecia barely got out."

"What," Alex gave her a confused look.

"Knockout. Darts. Now."

"You want me to knock you out?"

"Now," Her body started to shake from the effort she had been putting out.

Alex took one of the darts, "Are you sure?"

Lecia just took the dart and stabbed her leg. After a second went by, she passed out. A tremor shook through the building and surrounding area. The lights flickered a few times before settling back to normal.

Alex sat there with Lecia's head in her lap, "Supergirl, can you help me get her to the DEO?"

Kara gave Alex a sad look, "I'm technically not allowed there."

"My daughter is coming with me." Erica said whilst standing all too consumed with her own pride. 

Alex was irritated by that. Maybe she didn't completely know Erica del Portenza, but from what she did, she didn't like, nor respect her. She gave her a leveled glare, "No. I'm pretty sure Lecia specifically said she wasn't going with you."

Lena spoke up before Erica could protest further, "Supergirl can take her to my office. I shouldn't be too long here. Alex, you're more than welcome to stay with and keep an eye on her. When I get done here, we can bring her to my lab to monitor her."

"How dare-"

Lena cut her off, "No, Erica, how dare you? You've gone too far yet again. And while I don't doubt you love your daughter, I believe your selfish nature for whatever it is she can do clouds your judgement for her wellbeing. So, you can leave. Meanwhile, I have to take care of my niece in a way her mother can't bother to," she turned to supergirl, "Supergirl, if you could, take Lecia to my office."

Kara nodded with a proud smile, "Right away," she leaned down and picked up Lecia, "Dreamer, Director Danvers, I'll see you both soon. Miss Luthor."

She gave Lena a nod and took off. Alex stood up and watched as Erica got in Lena's face. The older woman definitely wasn't pleased with what Lena had said.

"Where do you get off, Luthor? You think you know what's best for her? What's best for my daughter?"

"I might not know what's best for her, Erica. But I do know that I have her best interest in mind, not my own. Unlike you, who only seems interested in her as a source of power. Now, I've said it once already, don't make me repeat it a third time, you can leave now," Lena wasn't backing down. Especially not when it came to the young woman who came into her life, bringing a light she didn't know she needed.

Erica stood there in a standoff of sorts. At least until Alex was fed up with the charade, "Alright, Miss Portenza, it is time you left."

Finally, the woman left and Alex gave Lena a reassuring smile, "That was pretty badass, Luthor."

Lena smirked, "I guess I'm just protective is all. Now, you two should be headed out. I have to wrap things up here."

Alex gave Lena a hug, "Thank you."

Lena returned the hug then pulled away, "Take care of her until I get back, ok?"

"Of course." 

Lena watched as the two left then turned towards the stage on the other side of the room. She was going to have to come up with some sort of cover story. She didn't know what was going on with Lecia, but she wanted to protect her. And so she would.


	14. Awake

Pulse: 64 beats per minute. Blood pressure: 115/76. SpO2: 99. Everything was normal, vitals wise. But she still hasn't woken up. And that worried Lena. Alex has informed her that Lecia was special, but that much was now obvious to her. She was told that, while it might sound crazy, Lecia had magic. And that she had a complicated relationship with said magic. Though she'd never want to pry, she had to admit that it did tug at her curiosity a little. Wondering about the mechanics of it.

But right now, that wasn't important. What was important was the fact that Lecia was still unconscious and it's been nearly 38 hours. Lena let out a frustrated sigh and set her tablet down next to the monitor. The longer her niece lay there unconscious, the more she grew worried. Physically, all the tests said she was fine. The lack of reason why was irritating.

And she was scared. Scared of what might happen to the unconscious woman in her lab. The same woman who, a couple months ago, she wouldn't have even spared a second glass. Just assumed to be another passing face. But Lecia wasn't just some random person, she was family. And good family at that. Lecia was a good person, period. And for her, those were hard to come by.

She walked to her computer to see if any of the other tests she ran would give her an answer. But the more she read, the more she became frustrated. Nothing. There were absolutely NO answers. Her head fell from where it was resting on her hand and hit the desk with a bang. _Bad move_ , she thought as she groaned and rubbed her forehead.

A whimper was heard and Lena's head snapped around to where Lecia was laying. There were a couple jerks that ran through body, then her eyes snapped open. They were searching everywhere. Lena could see the fear in her eyes from across the room and rushed over to her niece, who looked completely lost, and reached for her hand, "Hey, hey, it's alright. I'm right here, Lecia."

Panicked, hazel eyes met green. They were scared and tears were starting to build up, "Lena? Wh-where am I?"

"You're safe, darling. We're in my lab. Everything is ok."

Lena watched as Lecia's eyes clamped shut and her jaw clench. There was pain written all over her face. Pain that Lena could practically feel radiating off of her. Lecia took a ragged breath in, "I-is, I mean, did- was anyone hurt?"

Her eyes met Lena's and Lena's heart broke at the sight. Tears were running down Lecia's face, she just looked so broken. Lena reaches up and wiped away her tears, "No, everyone was ok. No one was hurt. Not even a scrapped knee. Your fast thinking saved everyone."

Without warning, Lecia reached out and pulled Lena to her and wrapped her arms around the older woman. Lena was stunned, but only for a second. She allowed her arms to wrap around her niece and the younger Luthor's body started to shake. Lecia's arms tightened and buried her face in Lena's torso, "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry, Lena. I didn't mean to do that. I didn't mean to cause a scene. I never wanted to put anyone in danger. I'm so sorry."

By now, Lena could feel the wetness from the agent's tears soaked through her shirt, "It's not your fault, Lecia. And everyone is fine. Everything was taken care of."

"I could've hurt so many people."

"Hey, look at me," she leaned back and tilted Lecia's chin so their eyes could meet, "No one was hurt. It's not your fault that Erica pushed you. Everything is ok."

Lecia tried to look away, but Lena wouldn't let her. And after a failed second attempt, she met her aunt's eyes again, "You're not mad at me?"

"Oh, Lecia," She brushed the dark locks out of Lecia's face, "I'm not mad at all. I'm worried about you being ok."

"And you're not, you know... scared of me?"

Lena shook her head then leaned down to kiss her forehead before pulling back and eye level with her, "Lecia Kieran, I am not scared of you. A little lost about the whole concept of magic, but not scared. Not of you. Not ever."

Things finally settled down and Lecia was now drinking some water. Lena by her bed side. Both women sitting in silence. At least, until Lecia set her glass on the table next to her, "I'm sorry."

"Lecia, I told you-"

"No, not for that- well, for that too. But I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my magic. I was going to, but how do you even bring that up in conversation. Granted, I don't think there's really a 'right' way to go about that in the first place."

"Lecia, it's ok. I mean, maybe I'm a little upset that I wasn't told sooner, but that was your decision. And I respect that."

"Honestly, up until the whole getting jumped by children of liberty and cheetah's attacks, I hadn't used it in years."

"Why not?"

Lecia took a deep breath and explained the accident. Explained how her mother had pushed her a little too far and she snapped. Lena sat there patiently and listened, holding onto every word.

Then there were questions. Though Lena was hesitant to ask because she didn't want to push. But Lecia just smiled and answered everything to her best ability. She explained the basics of magic. The different types of magic. How magic effected her meta abilities. Then there were questions about that. How did she heal? What is the life force? Why is she so connected to it? Lecia didn't even have the answers for some of those herself. But Lena seemed ok with that. Even without all the answers, the scientist in Lena was far beyond intrigued.

"Damn, is that the time already," Lecia said as she pointed to the clock that read 5:27.

Lena laughed, "I suppose we should get dinner then."

"Yes please. No offense to your lab, but I'd really like to get out of here."

Lena was hesitant, "You sure you're ok to be on the go already? I can always pick up something or have it delivered."

Lecia stood up and stretched, "Yeah, I'm sure. I mean, I'm exhausted because of using so much energy at once. But that's also why I was out for so long. My body was recharging in a way. I'll still sleep pretty hard tonight, but for now I can walk around for a few hours."

Lena smoked, "Well, in that case, I'll text Kara and let her know we're coming over."

"Off to my future aunt's house, I go."

Lena just rolled her eyes at her niece's antics, "You're ridiculous."

"Oh come on," She continued as they walked out of the lab, "You can't tell me you didn't enjoy being close to her at the gala."

"Speaking of... I don't remember mentioning wanting to dance."

Lecia smirked, "Huh.. could've sworn I heard you say you did."

Lena just shook her head and they walked to the car in silence. The ride over was just as quiet, but neither woman minded. Well, Lecia fell asleep against the inside of the door, and Lena was more than happy to let her sleep. She knew her niece needed as much rest as she could get. Even if it was only 6-7minutes on the ride over to Kara's apartment. Though, waking Lecia up was easy, the younger Luthor was still half asleep by the time they made it to Kara's door.

It was Alex who answered the door shortly after Lena knocked. The director was surprised when she saw Lecia half leaning on the CEO. Kara said Lena was coming, but said nothing of Lecia. Last update she had about Lecia was hours ago telling her that she was awake, still very much worn out. But the surprise was welcome. She quickly recovered from her frozen state and pulled the younger agent into her arms, "Thank goodness you're ok! Don't you ever scare me like that again."

Lecia sank into Alex's embrace, "I'm sorry, Al. I'm so sorry."

Alex squeezed her tighter for a moment, "Don't be sorry. Nothing was your fault. Erica overstepped big time and we sent her away. It's all ok. Ok?"

Lecia nodded and Alex kissed the side of her head and pulled away to look at her, "Now, lets get inside."

Lena followed them in as Alex told the others that she brought a surprise. She watched as everyone immediately got up to greet Lecia and give her countless hugs. Lucy, James, Brainy, Nia, Kara, everyone. This was her family. Maybe not one she was born into or adopted into, but one she chose and one that chose her. Things were finally looking towards the light.

But on the outskirts of National City, in an old CADMUS facility, was a group of people who had also chosen Lena.

"Do you think she'll actually join us," one man asked.

Another one only turned with a smirk, "She's a Luthor. And even if that's not enough, once she sees this beautiful plan play out, she'll come to her senses. In two weeks time, Lena Luthor will be leading the resurrection of CADMUS."


End file.
